Love is in the Water
by tbl512
Summary: Jay's apartment gets flooded and he crashes with Erin...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first attempt at fan-fiction so be gentle! I love Chicago PD and I'm a Linstead shipper so if you want to see some Severide action you are looking in the wrong place! I mean lets be real..he's pretty much a complete jerk (plus I chose blue over red every day of the week :)!) Anyway hope you enjoy. This is only a starter chapter to see if you guys like it enough for me to keep it going. What I eventually envision for this story is several one shot type chapters within a larger story line. Please Review!

**_DISCLAIMERS_**

Of course I do not own Chicago PD or any of these characters… If I did I'd be writing more episodes like this!

_Synopsis:_ Jays apartment gets flooded and he crashes with Erin…

Chapter One

**Jay's POV**

It had been a grueling week in the Intelligence Unit. The team had just wrapped up a month long case involving the lowest form of human scum possible. They had just apprehended the kingpin of a child pornography ring and all Jay wanted to do was go home, put his feet up, crack open a few beers and catch up on the Blackhawks game that was so patiently waiting on his DVR. As Jay looked at the clock he silently signed knowing that it was already 5pm and he had at least an hour of paperwork left before he could leave for the weekend. Everyone had already gone home for the weekend besides Jay and his partner Erin.

Jay let his mind and eyes wander to the desk across from him where his partner Erin worked feverishly at the mound of paperwork she also had. Jay usually didn't let himself stare at Erin for too long fearing she might either get creeped out or call him on it and ask why he was always looking at her. Of course Erin was extremely gorgeous but that's not why he always found himself looking longingly in her direction. Okay it might play a small part, but Jay had known for a long time that he felt something much deeper than just friendship and the platonic love one officer has for his partner. Jay wouldn't let himself admit that he was utterly completely and deeply head over heels in love with Erin in fear that she didn't share any of those feelings. Also of course for the fact that Erin was 'Off limits' per Voight didn't help the situation.

Although Jay would quit his job in Intelligence in a heartbeat if it meant a chance at a real relationship with Erin, he knew that the chances of that happening were unlikely. Jay knew that he definitely couldn't imagine a life were he didn't get to see Erin every chance he could get. Whether Erin was criticizing his ability to drive, kicking a suspect's ass, downing a scotch faster than he could take a sip of his own or flashing one of those smiles that might made Jay inwardly groan and his chest flutter, he couldn't get enough of her. So for now Jay was okay with stealing glances at Erin when he could in hopes that someday might turn into their 'one day'.

Jay must have been submerged deeper into his day dream than usual since he was quickly brought back to reality by Erin staring right back at him. Jay could see her lips moving but he couldn't understand what she was saying at first since he was terrified that he had finally been caught drooling like a pervert at her.

Finally Jay shook off the shock of being caught red handed and asked Erin "huh, what did you say?"

Erin furrowed her eyebrow and pointed the tip of the pen that she was holding in her right hand towards the top of Jay's desk and asked, "I said for the hundredth time, are you going to answer that thing or are you enjoying the constant vibration too much?"

Jay continued to stare at his partner completely unaware of what she was talking about. "What?"

Erin signed heavily and ran her hand holding the pen through her hair in obvious frustration. "Your damn phone! It's been buzzing for almost 2 minutes now and it's driving me crazy!"

Jay immediately looked down at his desk and noticed his cell phone just as it stopped buzzing. Jay saw 6 missed calls from the manager of his apartment building and realized he had been so deep in his thoughts he had not heard a single one the calls. Jay fumbled with his phone as he mumbled a soft sorry in Erin's direction. Jay saw there were two voicemails left and pressed play on the first one. Jay's ears were immediately hit with the panicked sound of his manager's voice telling him his apartment was completely flooded and he needed to get home right away.

Jay immediately shot up from his chair grabbing his keys off his desk. His sudden movement caused Erin to begin to stand up from her desk as well. "Jay… are you okay?"

Jay ran a hand through his hair as he tried to dial his manager back. "ah..yeah…yeah, I guess my apartment is flooding. I need to get out of here and go see what's going on before my manager has a heart attack."

Erin relaxed a little thinking it was something more serious at first. "Oh okay. Well why don't I give you ride. I'm ready to leave anyway and you do remember that we dropped your car off at the shop today for new brakes right?"

Jay sighed again, the stress of everything hitting him at once. "Oh fuck, that's right. You sure you don't mind? I know it's the weekend now and I didn't know if you had plans..."

Erin stepped towards Jay putting her hand up and stopping him mid-sentence. "Jay common, you know I always have your back" Erin gave Jay one of her rare smiles that maximized her dimples and that Jay liked to think were reserved just for him.

Jay smiled slightly to Erin although he was beaming inside. "Okay thanks, but at least let me buy you dinner as a thanks."

Erin grabbed her coat as she lightly chuckled. "ha, no arguments there! Let's go Jay before we have to grow gills to navigate your apartment."

Erin quickly brushed by Jay and was already on her way out the door as Jay smiled. Maybe his apartment flooding wasn't going to be the disaster he thought it was after all..

Alright, what do you'll think? Let me know if I should I continue with this or what you might like to see in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming…if I don't receive feedback I will assume my story/writing sucks and you don't' want to see/read anymore so please continue to review! Without further delay…the second chapter. (as always I do not own Chicago Pd or the characters within..)

**Chapter 2**

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin gripped the steering wheel of her Chrysler CTS as she weaved within lanes on her way to Jay's apartment. Erin couldn't help but sneak a glance at Jay as she accelerated passed several law abiding drivers. Erin slightly smiled to herself as she looked at Jay who was aimlessly looking out his window as she drove. Most people would be terrified by the way Erin drive but not Jay, he now had complete trust in her. Erin let her eyes run down Jay's face catching his glance for a second and offering him a slight smile. Erin reached out with her right hand and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think Jay. Anyway we will be there in just a second. I'm pretty sure I broke every traffic law getting here." Erin beamed.

Erin focused her attention on the road again while letting her mind stay on Jay. Erin had noticed the past several months on occasion that she would look up from her desk to find Jay looking straight at her. Erin thought that she must have been thinking out loud or doing something obnoxious however as the instances progressed, she began to think there might be another reason but she had no idea why. It was becoming annoying and frustrating since every time Erin looked up, Jay quickly looked away. Erin furrowed her brow when this occurred and could not figure out what Jay's problem was.

Erin couldn't help but admit her attraction to Jay. His rocking hard body was only magnified by his chiseled face and mesmerizing smile. Erin knew she had feelings for Jay that surpassed her love and respect for him as her partner. Erin vowed to not let herself go there again after the night she convinced him to go to her high school reunion. Spending time with Jay at that bar instead of attending of her reunion was one of the best nights she had experienced in a long time.

That night when Jay gently took her hand and met her eyes, she knew she could instantly fall for him. Erin also knew that Jay's career in intelligence would end just as quickly at the hands of Voight. Since Erin knew that her desire to be with Jay at the expense of his career was selfish, she pushed her feelings away and promised herself she would keep it professional. Some days were harder than others' but she knew it wasn't fair to ask Jay to jeopardize his career for her. Erin didn't even know if Jay wanted something more with her anymore.

Erin pulled up to the curb outside Jay's apartment and quickly came to a stop. She undid her seatbelt in one fluid motion and looked over to Jay who was still staring out his window. Erin opened her door and stepped out into the Chicago cold air. She inwardly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Erin realized Jay still hand not gotten out of the car and bent back down inside her door. "Jay…are you sure you are okay? You didn't say anything on the ride here and now you are frozen to your seat like a popsicle. Let's go take a look at the damage." With that Erin shut her door and began walking towards Jay's building.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay sat in the passenger seat for a few more seconds as he watched Erin walk towards his building. Jay smiled to himself as he thought about why Erin thought he was lost in thought on the ride over. Jay couldn't care less what he found inside his apartment anymore. Jay had been thinking about the best way to test the waters with Erin. Jay knew that she loved Voight like a father and wouldn't want to disobey him, but Jay didn't know how much longer he could put off their 'one day.' Jay knew that every day he let pass by was one more that Erin might actually find someone. Jay cringed at the thought of her with another man. Seeing her with Severide a few times at Molly's was enough to make him nauseous for a lifetime. The thought of the fireman made Jay open Erin's car door with more force than he intended causing the door joint to creek in protest.

Jay stepped out of the door onto the compact snow. Jay looked at Erin who was still walking with purpose toward his building. Jay didn't know what was going on between Erin and the fireman but he knew the thought of them even hanging out made him want to strangle the fireman with his own hose. Jay bit his lower lip as he knew he had no right to be jealous be he couldn't help it. Jay knew that he had to finally confess his feelings soon if he wanted to have a chance at winning Erin's heart.

Jay took a deep breath of cold Chicago air and jogged after Erin who was already at his building steps. Jay stepped up his jog to a run and beat Erin to his building door. Jay grabbed the door quickly and opened before Erin could. Jay stepped aside breathing large puffs of cold air and said, "after you..thanks again for coming with me."

Erin gave him another smile and entered his building, heading for Jay's apartment. Jay quickly followed behind. Jay couldn't help but notice Erin's taught ass and leg muscle as she climbed the stairs. Jay mentally pushed aside the growing desire that was forming his loins as he watched her from behind. Jay bit his lip hard to stop his mind from going any further and slightly chuckled as he realized that he didn't care at all what was waiting for him inside his apartment anymore as long as he was with Erin.

Jay's thought's were interrupted gain as he and Erin rounded the hallway towards his apartment and were met with the panicked face of Jay's manager Sandeep. Sandeep sighed heavily when he saw Jay and frantically waved his arm towards Jay's apartment. "I tired to contain the water leak but it is very bad inside of your apartment. I do not think you can stay there." His manger said in a very strong accent.

Jay and Erin peeked inside the apartment to see several inches of water floating atop Jay's hard wood floors. Jay's eyes bulged and he let out a deep sigh. Erin looked at her partner putting a reassuring arm on his right bicep and stroking his arm.

Erin looked up at Jay who was still was looking at his water logged floor. Erin gently tugged on Jay's shirt which brought his attention down to her again.

Erin licked her lips before saying, "I know this looks bad Jay but I want you to know you can stay with me while it gets figured out. There is no way you can stay here while it's like this."

Jay continued to stare at Erin without saying anything. A bystander might have thought he was in shock from the damage to his apartment but the truth was.. his mind was racing from the thought of staying with Erin in her apartment. While Jay had dreamed of this opportunity he had never thought it might actually come true. Jay breathed deeply and looked over at Erin. "Really? I can get a hotel room for a few days while this gets taken care.."

Erin stepped in closer to Jay now putting both hands on his biceps. "Jay I insist…please stay with me. I know this is a shitty situation and I want to help. Common..I'm not taking no for an answer and I'm freezing my ass off." Erin pulled Jay back towards her car as she spoke.

Jay looked to his manager who nodded and added, "your apartment should be inhabitable again in a few days. You are very lucky to have such a good friend.." the manger trailed off as he looked at Erin.

Jay bit his lower lip as he silently and mumbled,,"you have no idea how lucky I am.."

Alright, alright…. I'm getting ready for some M+ rated chapters (this coming or maybe the next) . But I'll only do them if I know you guys want more and REVIEW! As always please let me know what you might like to see and I will do my best to give you what you want :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has left a review! I love hearing your comments/critiques. Please keep them coming! This chapter is a little longer and I hope you like it. Review, review, review!

And I don't own any rights to these characters or the show..yada yada

**CHAPTER 3**

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin felt the snow crunch beneath her feet as she and Jay walked back towards her car. Erin swore she could see Jay smiling on the way back to her car but she thought it must actually be a grimace. Who could smile over a swimming pool in their apartment.

As Erin reached her driver's side door, she felt the familiar buzz of her phone receiving text messages. Erin opened the car door and lowered herself into the driver's seat of the vehicle as she took out her phone. Jay was buckling up his seatbelt next to her but she could feel his eyes on her as she looked at her phone.

She was slightly surprised to see three text messages from Ruzek and one from Burgess. From the look of the text messages Ruzek might have already been drinking. Erin smirked as she read the messages again.

'Hey come out to Mollys with me! Burgess is coming too'

'You know you want tooo…common we are here and I want to see you…again :)!'

'still waiting…..'

She looked at the one from Burgess next

'Erin please come save me from these guys at Molly's. Ruzek is being extra weird tonight and he won't shut up about getting you come out. Bring Halstead too if you two are still at work!'

Erin bit her lower lip as she thought back to an awkward moment between her and Ruzek the previous week and she wondered if this was where his sudden interest in her was coming from.

_Erin decided to get her morning run in around the precinct before starting work instead of by her apartment. She entered the building smiling slightly to Platt who seemed strangely happy to see her as always and headed straight for the locker room. Erin skidded to a stop as she noticed the 'closed for maintenance' sign on the female locker room door and silently cursed to herself. The one day she decides to run at work and she can't get in the locker room to use the shower and change for the day._

_Erin's eyes slid to the men's locker room down the short hall. Erin looked around and at her watch. Well it was still at least an hour before most the guys get in to work and patrol hardly ever used this locker room so Erin thought the risk of someone being in there was low. Erin quickly grabbed her clothes from her own locker before the maintenance team yelled at her and slinked down the hall to the men's. Erin pushed open the door slightly and tentatively yelled to see if anyone was inside. When Erin was met with silence, she quickly walked inside scanning from side to side as she made her way towards the showers. _

_Erin began to relax as she started the shower, confident that she was alone. When the shower was pouring hot water, she stepped into the water, closing the curtain, letting the warm almost hot water run down her body. Erin closed her eyes and deeply breathed in the steam quickly filling the back portion of the locker room. While Erin didn't relish in too many luxuries, a long hot shower was one of them. The warmth of the water and cleansing feeling of the steam made all her troubling thoughts at ease for those minutes she stood under the water._

_Erin wasn't sure how long she was standing under the water with her eyes closed but suddenly she heard a male voice she recognized and which caused her eyes to fly open._

_"__Hey, you going to save some hot water for the rest of us dude! I thought we all agreed to keep our showers under 5 min.."Ruzek annoyingly said as he reached for the shower curtain._

_Erin knew she should say something but she utterly mortified and frozen in the moment as she could see a hand on her shower curtain. Erin knew it was too late to reach for her towel and instead wrapped her arm around her body as best as she could just as her curtain was flung open._

_She met the eyes of Ruzek who had stopped his angry rant in mid sentence and who's jaw was open and eyes popping out of his head. Ruzek was also frozen in his place however his eyes were not, obviously enjoying the view._

_This action caused Erin to snap out of her shocked state and immediately furrow her brow. "Well did you get a good enough look you perv! Hand me my towel!" Erin watched as Ruzek stuttered and fumbled for her towel sitting on the bench right outside the shower. Ruzek finally tore his eyes away from Erin and was staring at the floor. "I'm, I'm…sorry. I thought it was one of the patrol guys taking all the hot water again. I'm…I'm going to go."_

_She wrapped the towel around her body and glared back towards Ruzek. "Ha! Yea I think that would be a good idea." Erin said with more than a little hint of sarcasm "And for the record, this never happened…you got it Ruzek?"_

_Ruzek slowly looked up from the floor back at Erin and nodded his head. Erin could still feel Ruzek's eyes on her and yelled while pointing her hand towards the door, "Go, the peep how I over!"_

_Ruzek back pedaled towards the exit mumbling something Erin couldn't quite hear. As soon as Erin saw Ruzek disappear out the door, she signed heavily and quickly dressed. Well I guess this trend off working out at work is over.._

Jay snapped Erin out of her memory with a light touch on her shoulder, "Hey, you okay? Don't tell me your apartment is flooding too." Jay ended with his characteristic smile which made his eyes sparkle.

Erin unconsciously licked her lips. "No such luck. Ruzek and Burgess want us to come out Molly's for a drink. I can tell them no if you don't feel like it." Erin locked eyes with Jay as she spoke.

Jay smiled slightly and answered, "No that sounds good. I haven't been to Molly's in a while so that should be fun. Plus after today a drink sounds pretty good."

She nodded her head in agreement and started her car. Erin chewed on the inside of her lower lip as she drove towards Molly's. She silently hoped that Ruzek would not bring up what happened the week prior. Ruzek had been noticeably awkward around Erin ever since the incident but he had not mentioned it. Although after he had a couple a drinks there was no telling what he might say.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay clenched his jaw slightly as Erin drove the familiar route to Molly's. When Erin was looking at her phone in the car he couldn't help but notice the several text messages from Ruzek. Jay let his mind wander to why Ruzek would be texting Erin to come to Molly's but not him as well. Jay tried to brush this thought away to stop the insane thought that was forming in his head. There was no way that Ruzek and Erin could be…no no no he shook his head. Jay knew that Ruzek was into Burgess but still, any guy would be crazy not to be interested in Erin. He sighed heavily and pushed the thought from his head as he knew it was completely insane…but somehow it still bothered him.

At least he knew that he would be the one going home with Erin tonight. He wanted to tell Erin that he would much rather just go back to her apartment and hang out just the two of them, but he decided that might spark questions from Erin that he wasn't quite ready to answer, so Molly's it was. A drink didn't sound so bad anyway.

Erin pulled up to the curb a block away from Molly's. Both she and Jay walked the block to Molly's in silence. Erin shivered in the cold Chicago night and moved in closer against Jay as they walked. Jay immediately put his arm around Erin and pulled her closer. It was a knee jerk reaction and at first Jay thought he might have crossed the line when Erin tensed up but then she immediately relaxed into his side. Jay couldn't suppress the goofy grin that was spread across his face from ear to ear as he pushed open the door to Molly's and followed Erin inside.

Molly's was quite crowded being Friday night. Jay scanned the bar and noticed some of the regulars from the precinct and the firehouse. Erin suddenly grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the crowd. He could barely hear her say over the crowd, "I see Burgess and Atwater in the back corner, let's go." Jay's whole body was electrified when her hand took his and he felt a warm hum course through his body. He had the sudden overwhelming urge to pull Erin to him and crush her lips to his.

Jay's thoughts were interrupted by extremely loud and slurred words of Ruzek as they approached the table. "Hey Erin! You made it!" Ruzek sloppily stood up from his chair and shoved himself into an awkward hug with Erin, causing her hand to be ripped from his. Jay stood shocked at Ruzek's greeting for Erin and then overwhelming anger surged through his body. Ruzek? Who the hell did this rookie think he was. He tried to calm the feelings of jealousy from rushing to his face since he knew that in reality Erin wasn't his to begin with and it was blatantly obvious that Ruzek was drunk.

Burgess was the first to stand up from the table and pull Ruzek away from Erin and back to his bar stool. Jay saw Burgess mouth a 'sorry' to Erin as she pushed Ruzek back down into his seat after he tried getting up again. Burgess looked over to Jay who was still staring at Ruzek with a strange look on his face. Burgess whistled to get Jay's attention. "I'm glad Lindsay finally dragged you out here. It's been a long time since we've all been here together." He smiled slightly at Burgess and gave Atwater the obligatory fist-bump.

Jay watched as Erin greeted Burgess with a hug and squeezed Atwater's shoulders from behind as a hello. Ruzek was trying to get her attention however she ignored him and instead asked, "Ok, I'm buying, so tequila shots everyone?" A cheer came from the table and Erin headed off towards the bar. Jay was about to get up and join her but Atwater put his phone in front him to show him something. In the few seconds that his attention was on Atwater's phone, Ruzek had stumbled up from his bar stool, making his way to the bar after Erin.

Jay scowled and unknowing said outloud "what the fuck is he doing.." He realized he spoke out loud and turned back to see Burgess looking at him. Burgess signed and said, "I don't know what's going on with him and his obsession with Erin tonight. It only got magnified when he started drinking and I couldn't get him to agree to leave the bar. Erin did ask me to keep him away from her tonight but I guess I'm failing miserably at that." Burgess finished with a large gulp of her beer. Confusing washed over Jay's face. He turned his body and watched Ruzek as he fumbled through the bar towards Erin who was already standing talking to the bartender.

Jay momentarily got caught up in admiring Erin's tightly toned ass that hugged her jeans in all the right places as she leaned against the bar. With his eyes he followed the curve of her body up past her hips to her perfect breasts. His eyes switched to Ruzek who was now standing directly next to Erin leaning in whispering into her ear as she still faced the bartender. Jay could tell Erin said something back to Ruzek but her body was turned away from him so he could not attempt to make out the words. Ruzek stepped in closer and placed his left hand on Erin's waist and slid it down to cup her ass.

And all Jay saw was red as he shot up from his stool and charged towards the bar, pushing several people out of the way and almost off their feet in the process. He was working on pure instinct and adrenaline now as he made his way towards Ruzek. Jay hadn't even seen Erin grab Ruzek's hand and twist it in almost bone breaking agony as she pushed him back. Instead, Jay grabbed the collar of Ruzek's shirt from behind and pulled him away from the bar almost off of his feet.

Jay was passed the point of return now as he snarled into his face, "Don't fucking touch her." Ruzek had gone limp in Jay's death grip as he was literally being held up Jay. Ruzek looked at Erin out of his periphery and then back to Jay. "huh, oh I get it. I guess I'm not the only one that seen her naked." Ruzek smiled sloppily as Jay's fist exploded into his nose causing the immediate gushing of blood and Ruzek's limp body to crash to the ground. Jay looked down at Ruzek who was now moaning on the floor. Jay was trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline surge and noticed that half the bar was now staring at him.

He looked to Erin who had her mouth open slightly as she stared at Ruzek groaning on the ground as he tried to top the waterfall of blood till coming from his nose. Erin's eyes then met Jay's and her expression hardened and her eyes narrowed. Erin clenched her jaw as she stepped over Ruzek who now had Burgess by his side and grabbed Jay's forearm roughly. "Outisde, now!"

**ERIN'S POV**

As soon as she made it to the table in the back of the bar and saw Ruzek stumble towards her in attempt to hug her, Erin immediately regretted her decision to come to Molly's. She could smell the overwhelming odor of alcohol seeping from Ruzek and knew that he was already past drunk. Erin made eye contact with Burgess in a plea to get a leash on Ruzek. Burgess nodded her head and grabbed Ruzek pulling him back down into his seat. Erin looked over to Jay who had a strange look on his face as he stared at Ruzek. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was jealousy.

Erin made her way around the table saying hello and ignoring Ruzek. As Erin hugged Burgess she whispered, "Ruzek is acting like an ass can you try to keep him away from me tonight." Burgess raised an eyebrow and nodded her head yes. With that Erin offered up shots and took off towards the bar.

She weaved her way through the crowd and made it to the counter where the bartender immediately offered to take her order. As she finished telling the young man what she wanted, she felt Ruzek sloppily slid his body next her and lean into ear "Hey you look really good tonight…but I definitely prefer you with no clothes on." Ruzek cheekily grinned.

Erin scoffed, not looking at Ruzek as she returned, "I know you are far beyond drunk so I'm not going to kick your ass, but if you keep it up I might change my mind." With that Ruzek slid his hand down her waist to her ass, "Oh, you can kick my ass any ti.." Erin turned sharply at the same time grabbing Ruzek's hand off her ass and twisting his three middle fingers in a way that made the rests of his body buckle in surrender. "Touch me again and it won't be your fingers I almost twist .."

She was interrupted by Jay forcefully pulling Ruzek off his feet and towards him and away from her. Erin was slightly taken aback at the pure rage she saw in Jay's face. Erin couldn't hear what Jay said to Ruzek but Ruzek said something in return which caused something deeper than rage to wash over Jay's face as he connected his fist with Ruzek's nose.

Erin stood motionless for a few seconds trying to take in the scene. Then anger washed over her. How dare Jay think he had the right to fight her own battles. Did he not see she could care for herself by now. Erin bit the inside of her cheek almost drawing blood and grabbed Jay roughly. "Outside now!" Erin charged towards the door of Molly's with Jay in tow.

**JAY'S POV**

Erin pulled Jay into the cold of the Chicago night as he was still taking huge puffs of air in an attempt to calm his boiling blood. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath as he was immediately slammed into the exterior wall of Molly's. Jay's eyes flew open to an infuriated Erin who pushed him back again the wall again with such force Jay thought his outline would be left in the building. "What the fuck was that Halstead!? What were you trying to prove in there! You trust me to have your back on the street but you don't think I can handle a drunk Ruzek! ….Well fucking say something for yourself!"

Erin still had her hands on both Jay's biceps, pinning him to the wall. He was breathing hard and deep and staring into her eyes as spoke. Jay couldn't help but look down at her lips as she gave her infuriating speech. There were so many things he wanted to say to her in that moment but he was lost in how gorgeous she looked as her tongue glazed over her bottom lip and her eyes burned with passion. He wanted to tell her that he knew she didn't need rescuing and that she was the strongest person he knew. But seeing Ruzek touch her in that way and hear him say those words had unleashed something primal in Jay that he couldn't control. Jay's mind swirled with words he wanted to say but he was unable to form the sentences.

Erin's intense eyes softened and her hold on Jay began to loosen as she sighed heavily and said, "Unbelievable" Erin began to back away, "Just forget it Ja.."

Jay saw his opportunity slipping away from him and while he couldn't form the words his body was still listening to him. He grabbed Erin by both her wrists roughly and spun her around so her back was now to the wall with both her arms pinned over her head. Jay's face was only inches from Erin's as his cold night breaths mixed with hers.

Jay felt Erin's breaths increase. Her initial reaction to being pushed against the wall had been to fight back against Jay's hold but that had quickly left her body as she let herself relax into his grip, her chest heaving and her breaths quickening.

Jay released Erin's hands above her head and let his hands slid down her arms, down the side of her body to rest on her hips. Erin's eyes were following his hands to where they came to a rest and she looked up to meet his eyes. Erin had never seen Jay look so deeply into her eyes and it made her head start to spin slightly. "Jay what are.."

In one movement Jay closed the remaining distance between him and Erin as one of his hands left her side to support himself against the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers. He was fearful that he had just made a huge mistake when Erin did not immediate respond. After what seemed like eternity to Jay, her hands came up to his chest as she moaned into his mouth allowing Jay's tongue to gain entry. His tongue made heated circles with hers and Jay couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He had waited for and dreamed of this moment for two years and it was even fucking better than he imagined.

Jay pulled back from Erin only enough for her to catch her breath while still having his lips rest on hers. He could hear her labored breaths. "Wow.." as all she let out before he captured her lips again this time pulling her body away from the wall into his own. Jay could feel himself hardening inside of his jeans as he broke from Erin's mouth to suck on the side of her neck. Erin grinded her thigh gently into Jay as she groaned from the light suckling on her neck.

Her movement had sent and electrifying wave through his body and Jay knew he had to get her out of here now. He pulled his lips away from her neck and looked at her red and freshly kissed lips. Jay sucked softly on her bottom lip as he asked "Can we go to your place now."

Erin swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. In one movement Jay wrapped his left arm around Erin as he took her keys in the other hand. For the first time, Erin didn't say anything and let Jay quickly walk them to her car as he opened the passenger side door for her. Erin got inside and Jay shut the door. He walked around the rear of the car to the driver's side door staring at the keys in his hand with an unstoppable smiling forming on his face.

Thoughts/ Questions/Concerns? Just a warning that the next chapter will be rated M. If you have any ideas of where you think this story should go, or some one-shot type ideas let me know! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews. I do love them and it is what will keep me going. Hope you like the next installment. Just a heads up that this chapter is rated 'M,' so if that's not your thing you might want to sit this chapter out…Review!

I do not own Chicago PD or the characters within…..

**_Chapter 4_**

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin's mind was spinning a million times a second on the car ride to her place. She usually would have the distraction of driving to control her feelings but this time Jay was driving. Jay, he had just kissed her. Not the tentative kind of kiss that leaves a slight tingle on your lips, but a hard, urgent and passionate kiss that still left Erin's lips burning from Jay's forceful yet gentle biting on her lower lip. She felt how much Jay was turned on by the kiss against her thigh as he gently grinded his impressively hard cock that was straining against his jeans.

Erin turned her head to left and locked her eyes on Jay's profile. He was beyond hot, and she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she had thought about what it would be like taste those lips, his chest, and suck on his pulsating cock numerous times before. Still, Erin was scared about what would happen when they arrived at her apartment. What if Jay changed his mind? Where was this all coming from anyway? She had never seen him act like he had with Ruzek.

The thought of Ruzek made her sigh. He was a great guy and didn't deserve to have his face split open regardless of his appalling behavior…well maybe he did a little. But still, he was a part of the same unit and she cared for him. Erin silently told herself she needed to get to the bottom of Jay's behavior before anything else happened.

As if sensing her mind was on overdrive, Jay reached over with his right hand and lightly put it on top of her left one which was resting on her lap. He intertwined their fingers and offered her a tentative smile, his eyes burning with an emotion she could only describe as primal desire. Erin swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized she was defenseless against that look. All her resolve slowly faded away as she stared at his lips with only the thought of tasting them again on her mind.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay was still trying to slow his heartbeat as he drove to Erin's. He had finally put himself out there and kissed her. Jay had dreamed of that moment for over almost two years and the reality had surpassed all of his dreams a million times over. It felt absolutely perfect, she was absolutely perfect. It was as if their lips, their tongues, their bodies were solely made for the other person. Jay subconsciously looked down at his groin for a split second still feeling the slightly painful strain of his cock against his pants. Jay realized with a smile playing on his lips that when it came to Erin, his throbbing cock might never go away.

There was only one nagging thought that kept entering Jay's mind. Ruzek. He did feel a little bad about opening up his face up all over the Molly's floor. However, at that moment the imagine of him and Erin naked in bed together had entered his mind and something uncontrollable came over him. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white as re relived the image. Jay had to find out what was going between those two. He glanced to his right and realized Erin looked lost in her thoughts as well. He gently reached over and grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. He had already let so many opportunities slip through his fingers when it came to being with Erin and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this one.

He pulled up to Erin's building and put the car in park. Jay wanted to do this right and quickly jumped out of the car making his way around to Erin's door to open it for her. She appeared slightly surprised at the gesture but gave him a soft smile. Jay reached down and pulled her up from the seat flush against his body. With one arm around her waist, he traced the outline of her face with the other. Locking eyes with Erin he licked his lips in desire. Only a shiver that ran through Erin's body brought him back to the reality of the freezing weather they were standing in and Jay quickly turned and began walking up to her apartment, still with his arm wrapped securely around her waist as he offered his warmth.

When they made it to the doorstep, Jay let his hand slid from his hold alongside Erin and rested both hands on her hips from behind so she could open the door. He gently nuzzled her neck from behind placing small kisses from her ear lobe to her collar bone. Jay felt her shiver against him letting out a small groan.

Erin finally got the key to turn in the lock and pushed open the door. The hunger for tasting Erin's lips was becoming unbearable for Jay and he quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind and lifted her up slightly as he crossed through the threshold of her apartment. As soon as he was inside, he kicked the door shut without looking back and spun Erin in his arms to face him while simultaneously backing her up against the wall next to the door.

With labored breaths Jay supported himself against the wall with one hand while playing with the hem of her shirt, tentatively brushing his finger under her shirt against her hard perfect stomach. Jay looked from his hand up to Erin's eyes which were staring right back to him. Jay watched Erin lick her bottom lip and run her top teeth over it. Jay slowly leaned in only to have Erin launch herself towards him, crashing her lips to his. Jay was taken off guard and stumbled back off the wall as he fought to keep contact with Erin's lips. Erin jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jay's torso while pushing his lips apart and sliding her tongue inside his mouth.

Jay groaned into Erin's mouth as she began to grind her groin against his. Jay felt Erin's hands grip his back, running up to the top of his head were she buried her hands in his hair, pulling Jay's mouth even closer to hers while their tongues feverously worked in union. Jay had never felt this alive and on fire with desire. The movement of Erin against his throbbing cock was becoming almost painfully unbearable and Jay sucked in a deep breath, groaning into Erin's mouth. With Erin still wrapped around him, Jay began to make his way towards her bedroom, their mouths never leaving each other.

**ERIN'S POV**

Once Erin stepped through her apartment door and Jay pushed her against yet another wall with burning desire, She lost all resolve to talk to Jay before taking things further. The juices in Erin were flowing and she decided to take the initiative, crashing her lips to his and wrapping her legs around him in the process. Erin could feel his still rock hard cock straining against her and that only caused her to grind into him further, smiling into his mouth when she received a deep feral groan in response.

The heat was building to an unbearable level between the two and Erin's heart began to beat at an almost agonizing pace as she felt Jay began to walk them towards her bedroom. This was it, it was happening. Erin broke her mouth away from Jay's to press soft wet kisses down the ridge of his jaw, past his collar bone onto his chest. She heard Jay suck in a sharp breath as he gently laid her down on her back on the bed. Jay stood between Erin's legs as he stared at her panting. Erin reached for the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it over her head only to be stopped by Jay's hand and his deep voice which was almost a growl, "Don't, please let me." Erin pulled her hand back as she lay back on the bed, letting Jay take complete control.

**JAY'S POV**

As Jay walked Erin to her bedroom with her in his arms and their mouths connected, he knew nothing had ever felt so right and nothing else besides this moment mattered. Jay felt Erin's lips go to his neck and he let out an uncontrollable moan as he gently laid her down on her bed. Jay stood between her legs staring at the beautiful girl that was in front of him. Jay licked his lips as the anticipation of making Erin his caused his heart to move up his chest catching in his throat.

He saw Erin about to remove her shirt and quickly stopped her. He wanted to make this perfect for her, to show that he was the only one for her, that he was what was missing in her life. Jay gently leaned down over Erin, supporting himself up by his arms as he reach with one hand for the hem of her shirt. He gently pulled the shirt up over her head exposing her breasts which were tightly nestles inside her black lace bra, bulging out in all the right spots.

Jay watched her breasts rise and fall with each one of her breaths. He placed a soft kiss on each one before reaching underneath and unsnapping her bra. Erin's breasts broke free of their confines and Jay moaned at how perfect they were. He leaned down and softly sucked on each nipple before trailing the kisses down her flat tight stomach to the top of her jeans.

Jay knelt down on his knees as he looked up to Erin. She was breathing fast and deep with her hands laying to the side of her head. Jay fought to control his shaking hands as he undid the buttons on Erin's jeans, placing a kiss on the top of her silky underwear. Erin groaned only encouraging Jay to flick his tongue out as she arched her hips off the bed to allow Jay to remove the jeans completely. Jay swiftly pulled them down off her body and tossed them aside. He ran his hands up her legs to her thighs as he gently pulled them apart. Jay lightly kissed the inside of her thighs making his way to her panties. Jay lightly flicked his tongue over the top of her panties again groaning when he could already taste Erin's juices that were seeping through.

He gently put both hands on the sides of Erin's panties and began to slide then down her thighs, over her knees and down her legs. He sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at the completely gorgeous and completely nude women in front of him. This moment was his dream and he wanted to relish in it. Jay slowly pushed Erin's thighs apart further and buried his head into her warmth. He felt Erin suck in a deep breath and let out a groan, "Oh Jay…I, oh" As Jay was only encouraged to lick and lightly suck on the tip of Erin's clit. "Erin you taste so fucking good" He warmly panted into her folds.

Jay felt all the blood left in the extremities of his body rush towards his throbbing cock. His erection inside of his jeans was now utterly unbearable and Jay momentarily feared he might lose control. As Jay burred his tongue into Erin, he felt her hands grab his hair as she began pulling him up from her warmth. "Jay, clothes off…now." She panted.

Jay quickly shed his shirt and stood up to undue his pants. He felt an immense release of pressure as he lowered his jeans over his trapped erection causing his hardened cock to shoot out to its full impressive length still underneath his light gray boxers. Jay put his hands on either side of his boxer's ready to pull them down when Erin quickly slid from the bed and knelt in front of him. "No, let me please" She purred as she placed her hands on top of his.

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin arched her back in absolute pleasure as Jay's tongue teased her clit. She felt herself begin to shake and fought of off the urge to let herself completely go. Erin wanted her first orgasm with Jay to be with him inside of her. She knew that it might not happen if Jay kept doing what he was doing so she decided it was time to turn the tables. Erin softly plunged her hands into Jay's hair and pulled him up from her depth, momentarily groaning at the loss of his lips.

"Jay, Clothes off..now" She muttered as she gazed into eyes which were filled with overwhelming passion. Jay quickly shed his shirt and began undoing his pants. Erin couldn't help but stare at his large erection that fought against his boxers to break free. There was a large wet stain already present on his boxers from his pre ejaculate. Erin licked her lips as she knelt down in front of Jay, stopping him from taking his own boxers off. This was something she wanted to do.

Erin looked up at Jay from her knelt position as he caressed her hair. She turned her attention back to Jay's boxers and began slowly, almost painfully lowering them down his legs. Jay's erection jumped out of its containment and Jay sucked in a sharp breath. Erin groaned at seeing Jay's full size. He was very large and she felt her juices thickening in anticipation of taking him inside of her. Erin smiled to herself and slowly placed soft kisses on each one of Jay's balls as she let her tongue glide up the underside of Jay's shaft, up his full length until she reached his head.

Erin felt Jay involuntarily grab her hair as he moaned. She took his tip in her mouth, savoring the thick clear liquid that was dripping out, unable to be contained. She made circles on his head with her tongue as she opened her mouth and took his full length inside. Jay shuttered as Erin sucked on Jay's cock with just the right amount of pressure as she lightly massaged his balls. Erin could feel Jay's breath quickening and his body trembling as he fought to push back his climbing orgasm.

All of a sudden Jay pulled Erin to her feet roughly as he pushed her back onto the bed, crashing his lips to hers as he hovered above her. "I need to be inside of you now," He let out in what sounded like a growl. Erin pulled Jay down onto her, mating her lips with his in a fiery passion.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay sucked in his breath holding it for a few seconds as he looked down at the women giving him more pleasure than he knew was possible. With each swirl of her tongue and soft yet firm sucking of her lips, Jay felt his cock twitch as he desperately fought to hold back his primal urge to explode into her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut hard biting his lower lip as he realized he had to stop her now before it was too late.

In one movement, Jay picked Erin up and pushed her down onto the bed while crawling over her and crashing his lips to her. He let the mixture of their juices play on his tongue as he dipped his body into hers, grinding his leaking cock onto her thigh. "I need to be inside of you now" was all Jay could articulate as his entire body quivered with a mixture of adrenaline and desire.

Erin pulled Jay down to her and bit his lower lip as she pleaded with him to make their bodies' one. Jay pulled back slightly as he stared into her eyes. He caressed the side of Erin's face with the palm of his right hand as he heavily breathed above her. "Dreams do come true" Jay panted in not more than a whisper.

With that, Jay slowly sucked on Erin's bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth while simultaneously rubbing the head of his burning cock against the folds of Erin's opening. Both Jay and Erin groaned in union as their kiss turned urgent and Jay slid his bulging cock inside of Erin almost painfully slow, feeling each inch being gripped by the welcoming walls of Erin's extremely wet pussy. Jay sighed heavily and his whole body shuttered as he flexed his cock inside Erin, her tight walls perfectly hugging him. Jay began to thrust slowly inside of Erin, almost pulling out with each thrust before slowly gliding back inside of her, filling her to the brim.

Erin and Jay were now moaning in union and Jay quickened his thrusts while his mouth gently nibbled on Erin's neck all the way down to her nipples, making sure to pay equal attention to each one. Jay could feel Erin nearing climax and he deepened this thrusts, each time pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her folds. He felt his balls begin to tingle and Jay knew he wasn't going to last much longer as he bit the inside of his mouth struggling to maintain control.

As if answering Jay's thoughts, Erin gripped Jay's back hard as she let out a muffled moan that almost sounded like a scream. Jay felt her walls trembling around his cock as she came to her climax, digging her nails into his back as her whole body shook. Jay kissed Erin's neck as he knew he could finally allow himself to release. He let his cock explode inside of Erin, releasing his hot cum into her as he groaned loudly. Jay continued to slowly thrust into Erin, placing soft kisses on her neck as they both breathed heavily in unison. He lightly kissed her lips while he continued to stay inside of her, not ready to leave her warmth.

Jay finally let himself slide out of Erin's warmth as he collapsed next to her on the bed. Erin rolled slightly on her side laying one arm over Jay's stomach and laying her head on his chest. Jay wrapped his arm around Erin, pulling her tight against him and placing a soft kiss on her head. He took a deep breath and slightly chuckled, "That was..wow" Jay ended in a smile as he felt Erin chuckle and turn her head to face him. "Oh definitely," she responded while pulling Jay into a slow passionate kiss.

Erin settled back into Jay's chests as Jay sighed unknowingly. The thought of Erin and Ruzek just entered his mind and he still couldn't help but feel a pain of anger and jealousy. Erin must have sensed his shift in mood since she rolled slightly away from him, propping herself up on her elbow while looking at him. "What is it?"

Jay rolled on his side as well facing Erin as he lightly traced the curve of her body with his finger. "What happened between you and Ruzek?" Jay quickly got out while searching Erin's eyes.

Erin's brow furrowed slightly as she returned, "Me and Ruzek? There is no me and Ruzek." Jay continued to stare at Erin as he waited for her to continue. "If you are referring to tonight in Molly's….Ruzek was drunk and I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jay continued to stare at Erin, tracing the outline of her body still needing to hear more.

Erin sighed, "A week or so ago he walked in on me while I was in the shower at work…..I guess it was mostly my fault since I was using men's locker room…long story. Anyway, I guess he thought it was funny to bring it up again or something." Erin ended as she took a breath looking into Jay's eyes.

Jay felt relief surge through his body as he let the realization set in. Jay scooted closer to Erin and wrapped his arm around her planting a kiss on her neck as he mumbled into her, "While I don't find that funny..I am sorry for being such an ass and I'll apologize to Ruzek I promise," Jay finished as he intertwined his hands with hers bringing them to his mouth for a soft kiss.

Erin lightly laughed. "I think its Voight who we need to worry about anyway. We both know he won't approve of this," As she nodded towards their intertwined hands.

Jay's heart sank for a second, he had completely forgotten about Voight and the rest of the unit. There was no way he would agree to stop seeing Erin. This was what he wanted from the day he met her and now that he was finally with her, he wasn't going to ever let her go.

Erin interrupted his thoughts by softly caressing his cheek, "Hey, we don't have to figure it all out now….but I do think I'd like to see if we can be as good on round two anyway." She smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows and leaned in for a kiss.

Jay immediately felt himself harden as he rolled her over, "Oh definitely." Jay breathed as he let himself get totally immersed in complete bliss for the second time in one day. For now, things were perfect and there was no reason to ruin it by thoughts of tomorrow.

Please review! Those who were upset to see Ruzek's character act the way he did, I will try to redeem in future chapters. I have a few ideas for some upcoming chapters including; how they will conceal their relationship at work, how their new relationship will affect them at work, and possibly stir things up with an ex showing up….you guys tell me what you'd like to see I'm open to ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews! I wasn't sure how that last chapter would go over due to its, ah, raw descriptive nature but you guys don't seem to be a shy crowd so I'll remember that in the future :). Just fair warning that I did write the majority of this chapter after my graveyard shifts this week so I apologize in advance for any errors n' such…Enjoy!

*I wish I owned or had any say in the rights/writings of Chicago PD, but alas I do not..

**CHAPTER 5**

**JAY'S POV**

Jay smiled as he stared at the beautiful girl resting on his chest with her arm draped over him lazily. Erin was completely nude with only a thin shirt over her and Jay's lower half. This had by far been the best weekend of Jay's life, most it spent in Erin's bed making love to her. He ran his arm down her torso as she continued to sleep nuzzled into his chest. Jay looked at the alarm clock out of the corner of his eye and saw that there was only fifteen minutes until they both had to get ready for work. Jay sighed at the thought of this weekend ending and pulled Erin closer to his chest, placing a soft kiss on her head. Erin shifted in her sleep letting out a small groan as she tightened her arm around Jay still asleep.

They hadn't discussed what they were going to do when they returned to work besides the fact that they were going to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being at least. Neither of them wanted to face the possible consequences Voight might dish out if he knew they broke one of his rules. Jay traced Erin's sleeping outline running his fingertips down her arm crossing over onto her stomach as he made his way down her thighs. He traced gentle figure eights on the inside of Erin's thighs as he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

Jay felt his cock twitch under the sheet as he continued to lightly massage the inside of Erin's thighs, slowly making his way closer to her warm folds. Erin groaned involuntarily as he watched her begin to stir slowly opening her eyes as Jay slid two fingers inside of her while placing a light kiss on her lips. Jay gently sucked Erin's bottom lip as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Morning Gorgeous," He smiled seductively as he began to make rhythmic circles inside of Erin, feeling her juices thicken as she began to move with the motion of Jay's hand.

"Jesus Jay, you really know how to wake a girl up," She moaned into Jay's mouth as he plunged his tongue inside into her mouth kissing her passionately.

"You're not the only one 'up' this morning," Jay let out in a low growl as he guided her hand down to his throbbing cock under the sheets.

Erin giggled as she wrapped her hand around him making light circled over his tip with her thumb. Jay moaned as he rolled Erin over sliding on top of her as he placed light kisses on her neck, "Look what you do to me," He breathed.

Erin smiled seductively as he noticed her look at the clock out of the corner of her eye. Erin immediately swore under breath gently pushing Jay's chest, "Shit, we are going to be so fucking late." Jay grunted as he ignored her, lightly sucking on her neck.

Erin moaned involuntarily before letting out a deep sigh. "Seriously Jay! The fastest way to make Voight suspicious would be to both show up late reeking of sex!" She pushed on Jay's chest again as he sighed rolling off of her as he let her sit up.

Jay traced his fingers of Erin's back, "Just so you know, You are all mine the second we clock out today." Jay sat up wrapping his arms around Erin's back as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Erin turned facing Jay as she pressed her lips lightly to his before standing up and taking his hand, "Well we do have to still take a shower…might as well save water right?" Erin raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Jay grinned as he jumped out of bed lifting Erin into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. "I think it's only fair to the environment, "Jay said between kisses on Erin's neck as he carried her to the bathroom.

**ERIN'S POV**

This weekend with Jay had been amazing. Not just the sex which was beyond mind-blowing but Erin finally got to see the side of Jay that she had always dreamt of seeing. He was amazingly sweet, attentive, caring and completely unselfish.

After a very pleasurable shower, Erin quickly dressed, fending off Jay the entire time as he tried to take off each item of clothing as she put it on. Erin placed one last kiss on Jay's mouth before leaving him to dress in her bedroom.

She quickly made up two bagels for them as Jay emerged from the bedroom wrapping his arms around Erin as he whispered in her ear, "I still think we should call in sick today," He let the tip of his tongue graze her ear lobe.

Erin turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his waist, "I think that might look just the slightest bit suspicious." Erin smiled up at Jay as she continued, "Common, I still need to drop you at the mechanics to get your car." Erin reached behind her retrieving his bagel and handing it to him. "Don't say I never made you breakfast." Erin placed a light kiss on Jay's lips, squeezing the tight muscles in his ass cheek before heading to the door.

Erin turned around at the door seeing that Jay was still frozen with the bagel in his hand. Erin frowned to herself. Was he regretting this weekend? "What's the matter?"

Jay sighed as he looked at his feet before looking back up at Erin and locking eyes with her. Jay put his bagel down and closed the distance to her wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "I just don't want this weekend to end. I guess I feel like…like some spell will be broken once we walk out that door." Jay sighed into her hair before kissing her hair.

Erin looked up at Jay still in held tightly in his arms. "Hey," She started as she ran the side of her palm down the side of his jaw. "That's not going to happen." She finished as she leaned up and kissed Jay softly.

Erin felt Jay smile into the kiss as he pulled her close to him as he breathed hotly into her ear. She felt her arousal quickly returning and groaned at how easily Jay could turn her on. Keeping it professional at work was definitely going to prove challenging Erin thought as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's grab your bagel and get going Halstead."

Jay grinned as he raised his eyebrow, "I can think of something else I'd like to grab," He smiled sheepishly as he touched his lips to hers. Erin laughed as she pulled him out the doorway realizing she had smiled more in the last few days than in several years.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay couldn't help but smile on the drive to pick up his car. This was what pure happiness felt like. Erin pulled into the Mechanic's shop and put her car in park.

Jay sighed as he undid his seatbelt and turned his body slightly to the left to face Erin. Jay reached across the center consul and stroked her check, "Did I tell you how beautiful are," Jay said in almost a whisper.

Erin smiled into his palm as she placed a slow deliberate kiss. "I wont' complain about hearing it again."

Jay leaned over and to meet Erin's lips in a slow soft deliberate kiss. "I'll see you at work Halstead," Erin said as Jay opened the door.

Jay stepped out of the car sighing as he leaned back inside the car kissing her one last time before shutting the door and watching her drive off. Jay couldn't help but immediately feel his shoulders sag as he already felt an emptiness wash over him as Erin drove further away. This was going to be the longest day of his life. Jay shook his head trying to clear his thoughts in preparation for work as he walked into the Mechanics shop. I can keep it professional at work, I can keep it professional at work Jay repeated in his head.

It should have only been a ten minute drive to the PD but a five vehicle accident turned it into a thirty minute ordeal. Jay quickly climbed the stairs up to Intelligence as he swore under his breath knowing he was now officially late. Jay opened the door to find Voight and Olinskly going over documents. Voight immediately looked up handing the documents to Olinsky and crossing his arms.

"Nice of you to finally join us Halstead. I do not tolerate tardiness without cause in my unit," Voight began as Jay scanned the rest of the room. He immediately noticed that Erin was not at her desk and nowhere else to be seen. Jay saw Atwater at his desk but no Ruzek or Antonio.

"Where is Er…the rest of the unit?" Jay inquired although he only wanted to know the whereabouts of one.

Voight uncrossed his arms as he walked towards Jay, "Since they were on time, they are already out following up leads on the case that you would have been briefed on if you were on time. Since you couldn't manage that, here is a list of names I want you to run through NCIC JAWS and WPS. They may be associated with this case." Voight dropped a stack of files onto Jay's desk, "Let me know if any of them return with hits."

Jay sighed as he plopped down in his chair as he stared at Erin's empty desk. It should be him out with Erin not Ruzek and Antonio. Jay frowned slightly as the thought of Ruzek. He knew that nothing had happened between Erin and him but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation.

Jay fought off the urge to text Erin as he opened the file Voight gave him. This was seriously going to be the longest day of his life.

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin and Ruzek walked down the steps of the fifth address they needed to check out. They had no luck today identifying the supplier of an up and coming methamphetamine ring.

Erin hated feeling like she had been unproductive. She looked at Ruzek as they walked to the car. He still had a dark bruise forming around the upper portion of his nose. Neither of them had addressed what occurred at Molly's let but Erin knew that it shouldn't wait any longer.

"Hey Ruzek," Erin began as they walked to the car, "I just want to let you know Jay feels really bad about what happened and I have no hard feelings."

Ruzek looked up at Erin and let out a breath that she didn't know he was holding. "NO, I'm the one that needs to apologize. I was a stupid drunk idiot and I deserved what Jay did. I can't apologize to you enough Erin. I'm not that guy that gropes the hot girls at parties. I don't know what came over me." Ruzek looked at the ground when he finished talking.

Erin squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Hey I know you are a good guy. We all have those moments. How about lets finish up this house and be done with it. Antonio said he would find his own way back to the precinct anyway."

Ruzek nodded , "Yeah sounds good, let's roll. Can I drive to this last one?" Ruzek pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

Erin laughed, "Yeah right rookie, get comfortable riding bitch." Erin smile as she got into the driver's side and started the car.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 330pm and they still weren't back. Antonio had returned an hour ago but Erin and Ruzek still out. Jay hated not being out in the field with Erin. Jay didn't trust anyone else to be able to protect her and it bothered him that he might not be there to have her back.

Just as Jay was about to give in and text Erin, she and Ruzek came through the door laughing. Erin looked up and locked eyes with Jay. She gave him a small smile as she made her way past Jay to her desk. Jay fought the instant urge that rushed over his body to grab her arm as she passed, pull her onto his desk and take her right there. He shook his head slightly as he tried to focus on anything else besides the thought of Erin naked on his desk.

Jay looked up to see Erin staring at him. She slowly moved her eyes from Jay to the door and back again before getting up from her desk and slowly walking out the door. Jay stayed seated for another 30 seconds before walking out the door into the hall. Jay scanned the hall for Erin but did not see her as he began to make his way towards the break room.

As He continued down the hall, suddenly a maintenance closet door opened and Erin quickly reached out, grabbing him by arm pulling him into the closet. Jay's heart raced as he felt his skin come alive with passion. He immediately backed Erin into the wall and devoured her lips with his in an urgent passionate kiss.

**ERIN'S POV**

As soon as Erin walked into the Intelligence room and saw Jay sitting as his desk she felt her resolve for keeping it professional at work quickly dissolving away. As she looked as his chiseled chest, defined jaw line which was covered with the perfect amount of stubble she groaned. Erin tried to preoccupy herself with some of the paperwork she needed to finish but she kept looking up Jay mentally stripping him and running her hands over his body.

As Erin was staring at Jay, he looked up and locked his baby blue eyes with hers. Erin felt a shiver run through her body as she tried to motion will her eyes towards the door before pushing out of her chair and making her way towards the door.

Erin walked out into the hall quickly slipping quietly into the maintenance closet. Erin left the door slightly ajar waiting for Jay to walk by. After what felt like eternity, Jay's arm appeared as he began to walk by the door, Erin immediately shot her hand out and forcefully pulled Jay inside the closet kicking the door shut with the tip of her shoe.

As Erin was about to devour Jay's lips, he roughly pushed her backwards into the wall pressing his body hard against her as he mated his lips with hers. Erin groaned into the kiss, letting her tongue frantically dance with Jay's inside of his mouth. Jay grinded his lower half hard against Erin and she felt his immense hardness against her upper thigh.

Erin broke contact with Jay's lips as she ran her hands down his back, "I guess I lied when I said I could keep it professional," She whispered hoarsely into his ear. Jay lightly chucked as he began to suck on her neck, s running his hands down her back, to her hips and onto her ass where he squeezed his hands while lifting her off the ground and pulling her into him.

Erin instinctively wrapped her legs around Jay's torso as she ran her hands though his hair. "I missed you today," She whispered as she lightly kissed his lips.

Jay smiled into her lips, lightly sucking on her bottom as he slowly slid his tongue inside. He pulled back resting his forehead against hers as his arms pulled her even closer to him, "You have no idea what you mean to me" He let out in an almost quivering voice.

Erin ran a hand through Jay's hair before slowly unhooking her legs from around his body as she slid down him to her feet, "Oh I definitely think I have an idea."

Jay kissed her neck resting his chin a top Erin's head sighing, "I don't think I was prepared for how fucking hard it be to keep my hands off you for eight hours of the day." Jay slowly brought one of Erin's hands down to his groin and let her hand rest on his straining erection inside of his pants. Jay leaned into her ear and huskily said, "It's quite hard to concentrate when I'm on the verge of cumming in my pants every time I look up and see your gorgeous eyes staring back at me." He kissed her softly as he finished. "Pun Intended," Jay added raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Erin giggled softly. "hmmm, I think we have some work to do on this keeping it professional work thing." She ran her hands down the toned muscles in Jay's bicep and forearm. "We should probably get back before Voight catches on. I think finding us hiding in a maintenance closet might raise a few questions." Erin leaned up and kissed Jay softly once more before slipping out of the closet.

Jay took a few minutes to compose himself before walking back to the Intelligence room. Erin was already back at her desk doing something on her computer.

Jay walked to his desk and sat down. Just as he sat down he heard someone cleared his throat next to him. Jay looked up to see Ruzek standing by his desk. He still had a very noticeable bruise on and around his nose. Ruzek looked at the floor as he softly said, "Hey can I talk to you in the break room for a second Halstead?" Jay could feel Erin looking at him out of corner of his eye and he nodded.

Jay followed Ruzek to the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee waiting for Ruzek to start talking. "Listen Halstead….I just want to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I already talked to Lindsay about it but I just wanted you to know I was drunk and stupid and I would have punched me too. " Ruzek took a breath looking at Jay for a response.

"It's water under the bridge man." Jay said as he clapped Ruzek on the shoulder. "Oh but just so we are clear…If you ever act like that again, it won't be your nose I punch." Jay said smiling.

Ruzek smiled, "I guess that's fair." With that Ruzek left back to the intelligence room. Jay sipped his coffee as he followed Ruzek down the hall.

Ruzek and Jay entered the room. Voight was inside his talking with Erin. Jay returned to his desk and looked at the clock. It was now almost 400pm. Jay smiled at the thought of going home with Erin today. He had been holding back his animal urges all day and that short time in the maintenance closet put him over the edge.

Jay was brought out of thoughts by Voights deep voice, "Okay, I know it's almost time to go home but a high priority case has come up. Female escorts are being targeted and brutally murdered. The third one just came in this afternoon raising this to possible serial killer level. I will need all of you on this immediately and Erin will be going undercover. If you had plans tonight take a few minutes to cancel them. The brass upstairs has made this our top priority."

Jay sat with his mouth slightly open as he clenched his fist. His night definitely wasn't going to play out as he had hoped.

Please Review! I hope to update again before the weekend is up if I can get my Christmas shopping done. I hope the Holiday season is treating you well! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin sat leaning against her desk with her arms crossed as she tried to concentrate on Voight as he explained the last minute operation. Voight had recently gained Intel from Major Crimes that narrowed down the 'Escort Killer' to one good possibility. A man named Liam Pencler. He had recently moved from England and was extremely wealthy. He was currently staying in the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons.

Erin's Escort identify had already been fabricated. She was Erin Stollwood, one of the agencies most highly sought after Escorts. Pencler's MO was to order the most beautiful escorts to his suites for a romantic style dinner. He would then attempt to have sex with them. Any escort who refused to participate was strangled to unconscious and then tied up. After being brutally raped, Pencler would inject the escorts with ricin and have one of his many body guard goons dispose of the body.

Erin furrowed her brow as she continued to listen. A perfect outcome would include Pencler somehow confessing to her that he was responsible for the other three escorts found dead from ricin poison. The only way she could imagine accomplishing this is by playing into his sick sadistic ego.

Burgess entered the intelligence room carrying the red dress that Erin was to wear. Well half of a dress Erin thought as she bit her lower lip. The dress practically came down so low in the front that it showed her nipples and was completely open in the back making a long V shape all the way down to only inches above her buttocks.

Erin could feel Jay's eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. She had been avoiding looking at him the past half hour. She could feel the unsettling vibe emanating from him and she didn't want to lose her composure by looking into his eyes. Erin knew he was hating the idea of her putting herself in the line of fire, but it was her job after all.

She was the same detective as she was a few days ago, but she knew it had somehow all changed when she and Jay let themselves begin to explore their feeling for each other. Erin sighed and looked at the dress as Voight told everyone to gear up. The only connection to her team she would have while in the suite would be through a tiny two-way earpiece. The team had been reassured by their technical support that the earpiece would be undetectable. Erin stood up and followed Burgess out of the room to change. The entire time she could feel Jay's eyes on her but she didn't dare look up.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay watched Erin leave the room with Burgess as he tried to control the swirling of emotions inside of him. This mission was pure suicide for Erin. Jay clenched his jaw and looked over to Voight who was walking back to his Office. Jay felt a mixture of rage and fear surge through his body as he thought about Erin tapped in a room with this apparent rapist psycho. Jay knew that Erin could handle herself, but he couldn't help suppress the primal need to protect her. Jay narrowed his eyes as he watched Voight in his Office. Jay had just begun to explore his dream of being with Erin and he wasn't going to let something happen to her now.

Jay pushed out of his chair and walked into Voight's Office not bothering to knock. Voight looked up from the file he was holding, "Is there something I can help you with Halstead? You should be prepping the van with Antonio."

Jay closed the office door and took a breath realizing that he had not thought this conversation through. "I don't think Erin should be going undercover. There are plenty of women in patrol and other divisions that can do this.." Jay was cut off harshly by Voight slapping the file down on his desk.

"Do you have a problem with how I run my unit all of a sudden Halstead? Erin is the best detective in this precinct and probably in the whole Chicago PD. She's the best option and the only option as I see it." Voight's eyes were on fire as he looked at Jay.

Jay sighed and let his shoulders sag, "I just don't…" Jay closed his mouth realizing he couldn't expose their relationship without Erin's blessing.

Voight crossed his arms as he was attempting to read the changing emotions in Jay. "Is there something else you want to tell me Halstead?"

Jay looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at and lightly shook his head. "I'll go help Antonio." And Jay quickly turned and left Voight's Office.

Jay practically ran down the steps of Intelligence through the main lobby as he flung the main door open and burst into the crisp Chicago air. Jay sucked in a huge breath as he met the cold air. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath the entire time. He was bent over slightly with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Jay shook his head and let his body feel defeated as he thought about how helpless he felt to protect Erin in this operation.

Jay stood up straight and spotted Antonio getting the surveillance van ready. Jay and Antonio were supposed to man the van during the operation as Ruzek and Olinskly would be staged ready to intercede inside the suite at a seconds notice. Jay hated that his job in this operation put himself furthest from Erin. Jay shoved his hands in his pockets as he jogged over to Antonio.

"Hey man, need me to do anything?" Jay asked as he looked into the van.

Antonio looked up from his laptop and smiled slightly at Jay, "I wasn't sure if you were showing up for this. You ok? You seem distracted today?" Antonio had a strange look in his eye that Jay couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, I've just…My apartment flooded over the weekend and I guess I've been thinking about it. I'm ready to do this." Jay smirked as he jumped up into the van. Antonio didn't seem to completely believe Jay's story but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"Halstead we are ready to rock and roll. Why won't you go tell Erin we are ready. She will be riding with Voight over there. It's you and me in the van and Ruzek and Olinsky are taking off now." Antonio nodded to Ruzek and Onlinksy who were getting into their vehicle.

Jay nodded as he climbed back out of the van and walked back into Intelligence. Jay knocked softly on the women's locker room before peeking his head in, "Hey Lindsay, Burgess..you ready?" Jay was about to take a step in when Burgess almost knocked him off his feet.

"Geez Halstead! Peeping tom are we? Anyway Lindsay asked to send you in. She's ready besides that, and might I add smoking hot." Burgess smiled as she walked out of the room.

Jay nodded as he quietly walked into the locker room. He didn't see Erin at first as he looked around. Out of the coroner of his eye he spotted something red and shifted his eyes. He took in Erin's appearance and tried to muffle a groan. The dress was more than form fitting as her milky breasts bulged out the top of them and her ass almost popped out of the fabric from behind.

Jay quickly closed the rest of the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around Erin, squeezing her tightly to him as he breathed in her scent. "I wish I could stop you from doing this." Jay tried to stop his voice from quivering but he wasn't entirely successful.

Erin pulled back slightly from his embrace as she looked up into his eyes. She leaned in for a slow soft kiss. "You guys will have my back. And plus this is a cake walk," Erin smiled into their kiss.

Jay lightly laughed and sighed. "Yeah right," Jay put both his hands on either side of Erin's face and looked into her eyes. "Please promise me that you will think of yourself before the mission. I don't think I could.." Jay's thoughts drifted off as his eyes slightly glazed over.

Erin rested her hands on top his which were still cupping her face, "I won't let anything happen to me..I promise Jay. Plus we have unfinished business remember." Erin raised an eyebrow and lightly kissed Jay.

Jay smiled slightly and moved his arms to her waist, "Oh we definitely do..and I hope you can keep the dress." Jay growled as he took her into one last passionate kiss letting their tongues do the now familiar dance.

Erin pulled away taking his hand. "Let's do this." Erin lightly tugged Jay towards the locker room exit.

Jay sighed as he let himself be lead out of his momentary bliss. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't get rid of and he just wanted this operation to be over.

################################################################################

Sorry it's been longer than I would have liked to update but I promise the next chapter will be soon. Happy new year and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin adjusted her dress in the hall of the hotel as she looked into a mirror in the hallway. She had to admit the dress was extremely flattering. Her milky breasts were spilling out the top just enough and the fabric clung to her hips in such a way to accentuate her perfect curves. She sighed as she thought about Jay sitting in the van outside. She knew he was probably going crazy not being able to be closer to her. Erin touched her left ear lightly as she tested her earpiece. "Hey, can you hear me on this thing?"

Instantly Erin heard Antonio's voice in her ear, "We can hear you loud and clear Erin. You getting ready to knock?"

Erin ran her hands down her dress as she looked in the mirror. The truth was she was nervous about his operation. This dress didn't allow for any extra room for a weapon which left her feeling even more exposed. "Yeah, I'm about to approach the door. Are Ruzek and Olinksy in place?" Erin's mind was put slightly at ease at the idea of those two close by.

"Yes they are listening in as well and should be close by. If anything goes south we will get you out there fast Erin." Antonio finished softly.

Erin sighed as she turned from the mirror and began walking towards the end of the hall where the penthouse suite doors were. Erin's feet began to feel heavier and heavier as she got closer and closer to the door. She had been under cover numerous times before but something about this particular situation put her on edge. This Liam Pencler sounded like a real sociopath. Erin knew she just needed to get something to link him to the previous murders to bring him down but she felt like even one minute in a room alone with this guy was too long.

She swallowed one last time before softly knocking on the door. "Ok guys, here it goes." Erin whispered as she waited for the door to open.

The door opened after a few seconds to reveal a tall, well-dressed, middle aged man. Erin was slightly taken back by his well-manicured appearance and attractive features. Why was it that so many of the attractive men in the world turned out to be psychopaths she wondered?

"Well, well, the agency wasn't kidding when they said they were sending someone I wouldn't forget. You, my dear are gorgeous." Liam smiled as he stepped aside and motioned with his arm for her to enter. "Please…I won't bite," Liam finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Erin was disgusted on the inside as she felt his eyes running over her body. She pushed her inner feelings aside as she smiled seductively. "I'm not so sure I would mind," Erin purred as she walked past him into the suite, her stomach churning in repulsion the entire time.

**JAY'S POV**

Jay nervously tapped his foot inside the van as held his headset to one ear while keeping the other uncovered to hear Antonio. He had desperately wanted to be the one talking to Erin on this end but Voight had assigned Antonio to handle the communication. Jay shivered as he heard Erin's voice on the other end asking if they could hear her.

He quickened the pace of his foot as he listening intently. Jay had to use all the restraint in his body not to pull the microphone from Antonio's hand so he could speak to Erin. It was bad enough she was going into this operation unarmed, but the fact that he felt powerless to help her if something happened was eating him alive. He knew Olinsky and Ruzek were going to be close by listening, but Jay still felt he could protect her best.

Jay felt Antonio looking over at him and turned slightly to face him. Antonio looked down at Jay's foot then back up to Jay. Antonio placed the microphone down and titled his head slightly. "Hey bro, you okay over there? The whole van is vibrating from that foot of yours?"

Jay looked down to his leg and placed his free hand on it to help calm himself. "Yeah I'm good, I guess I just want to be closer to the action is all." Jay smiled slightly in hopes Antonio wouldn't ask any further questions.

Antonio smirked slightly as he watched Jay's nervous twitch move from his foot to his fingers which were now lightly tapping the table in a wave like motion. Antonio placed his arm on Jay's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Hey man don't worry about Erin, she's a better cop than any of us. She's going to be fine."

Jay nodded his head slightly as he sighed. "I know."

Antonio gave Jay one last pat on the back before turning back to the task at hand. "Alright sounds like Erin is at the door now." Antonio picked up another radio. "Olinksy, Ruzek she's at the door, get ready and be safe."

Jay's grip tightened on the headphone pressed to his ear as he heard the faint voice of a male on the other end. Jay's jaw tightened at the comments he was making towards Erin's appearance. Another shiver ran up Jay's spine as he heard Erin's voice again on the other end. His desire to touch her skin and feel her lips was increasing by the second.

Antonio's voice as he spoke to Erin again brought his attention back to the present. "Okay Erin, once you are in there look around for anything that might help us tie this asshole to the murders. We want you out of there as quickly as possible."

Jay ran his free hand through his hair as he sighed. He had to force himself to stay seated at the desk inside the van as his whole body was aching to bust into that hotel room and get Erin out of there before that scumbag could place a hand on her.

**ERIN'S POV**

Erin let her eyes roam around the room secretly as she walked into the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in plain sight. There were a few suitcases in the far corner of the room but Erin knew she couldn't exactly walk over to them and rummage through their contents.

"Damn girl, you look even better from behind if that is even possible." Erin heard Liam say as she turned back around to face him.

Erin smiled. "Well you have paid good money to look all you want." She sexily walked the rest of the way towards Liam and lightly ran her finger down his arm. "So what is a handsome man like you doing having escorts come to his room? You don't strike me as the type who needs to pay for his dates." Erin gently licked her bottom lip.

Liam took Erin's hand roughly and pulled her to him, running his free thumb over her bottom lip. "Well let's just say I have particular taste and..needs." Liam bit Erin's bottom lip almost drawing blood. She yelped slightly causing her mouth to open as she felt his hot slimy tongue invade her mouth. Erin felt the bile in her stomach rising as she fought the urge to bite his tongue off.

Erin pushed Liam back forcefully as she gasped for air. "You sure don't waste time do you. Don't you want to enjoy the show before eating your dinner?" She smiled seductively hoping Liam would temporarily keep his hands off of her. Erin sensed it was the wrong approach when she saw his eyes darken and he grabbed both of her wrists roughly.

"Don't fucking tell me how this night will go. I'm in charge here you remember that," Liam spit out. The amount of anger Erin saw flood his face made her take a step back.

"Yes of course. You are in charge. This is your night." Erin let out in almost a whisper.

Liam released his grip on Erin and motioned to the bed. "Good. Now get on the bed. I will be back in a second." Erin nodded quietly as she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the end. She watched Liam disappear into the bathroom and close the door.

Erin instantly shot up speaking softly, "Okay he went into the bathroom, I'm going to take a look at this luggage in the room." Erin heard Antonio speak in response but she was already focused, making her way over to the luggage.

Erin looked over her shoulder as she quickly looked through the smaller bag and found nothing of interest. She quickly fumbled with the zipper on the larger suitcase and flipped it open. Clothes lined the top of the case as Erin pushed them aside to reveal several small vials and syringes. Erin picked up one vial and read the small label on the side. Ricin. This was it, she found her link.

"Guys, I've got it. He's got Ri.." Erin was knocked off her feet as she felt her head explode in pain. She flipped over on the floor to see Liam standing over her holding the base of a lamp in one hand and a 6 inch fixed blade knife in the other.

Liam dropped the lamp and moved the knife to his right hand. "You fucking bitch. You couldn't just be a good girl." Liam roughly ripped Erin to her feet as she struggled to gain her balance. Her head was pounding so hard and her vision was starting to blur. "Wait, wait..I'm Chicago PD you don't.."

Rage had over taken Liam as he slammed his knife wielding fist into Erin's right torso several inches below her breast.

Erin's words were instantly cut off as she sucked in a huge breath and felt unbelievable pain shoot through her body. Erin felt Liam push the knife deeper inside her in an upward motion and she felt what could only be a lung collapse around the blade.

Erin closed her eyes and saw Jay's face. She couldn't die here. Erin used all the strength she could muster and pushed Liam far enough off of her to release the knife from her body, "Hel..Help!" Erin panted as Liam came towards her again with the knife.

Erin put her hands up to shield her face as the door busted open and she heard several shots fired. Erin saw Liam's form fall to the ground as she collapsed on the floor and blood began filling her lungs. Her body began to convulse with every breath she attempted to take and her vision blurred to the point she could only make out partial shapes.

Erin barley made out the silhouette of Ruzek at her side, pressing on her torso as he yelled frantically. Erin blinked trying to clear her vision. Darkness began to overtake Erin as she felt Ruzek lightly shaking her body and pressing on her abdomen. A numbness passed over Erin's body as she slowly closed her eyes as one last thought entered her mind, Jay. Then everything went black.

####################################################################

I know it has been a while since I updated and I apologize. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**JAY'S POV**

Jay clenched his fist and pushed the earphone closer to his ear as he listened to Liam's voice invade his senses. He wanted nothing more desperately in this moment than to wrap his hands around Liam's throat and watch as the life drained from his eyes. He could feel Antonio's eyes on him as Jay kept his eyes focused on the wall of the van. He didn't need him telling him yet again how Erin could take care of herself. He knew she was highly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop him from feeling the primal need to be there for her.

As he continued to listen to the voices on the other end of the earphone, Jay heard a sound that made his the warm metallic blood pumping through his body turn to ice instantly. The sound of Erin yelping softly in pain and what could only be the disgusting sound of Liam forcing his lips onto hers. He involuntarily pushed himself back from the desk in an attempt to get rid the building energy inside of him that was threatening to explode out of him in every direction.

As if sensing he was nearing the point of a primitive outburst, Antonio nudged him slightly. "Hey, looks like Lindsay finally has a second to look around. Hopefully this is almost over." Jay grunted slightly, not trusting himself to speak.

"Ok Lindsay, be careful you don't know how much time you have," Antonio quietly spoke into the mic.

Jay began incessantly tapping his foot on the floor of the van again, this time not caring if Antonio was bothered by it. He could feel Antonio's eyes go back to his foot as it continuously slapped the floor but he didn't say anything this time.

It seemed like time was moving so slow that it was almost traveling backwards. He knew that Erin had probably only been in that hotel room for five minutes, but he could have sworn it seemed like hours. Then he heard her speak and his body immediately froze as he leaned forward in his chair unknowingly holding his breath. 'Guys, I've got it. He's got Ri..' And then suddenly her voice cut off.

Jay immediately sat up straight as took the earphone from his ear and stared at it momentarily before putting it back up to his ear. "What the hell? What.." He began turning towards Antonio until he heard Liam's voice and his heart caught in his throat as the adrenaline rushed through his body. Erin's cover was blown. Jay shot up out of his chair faster than the blood circulating in his body was ready for. Dizziness overtook him causing him stumble slightly into the desk.

He distantly heard Antonio on the radio yelling for Ruzek and Olinsky to breach the door as the adrenaline surged through his body and he crashed through the rear van doors, stumbling slightly before sprinting towards the hotel doors. Tunnel vison overtook him as his body rapidly pumped all the blood to his legs as he continued to sprint to the elevator. He frantically pushed the button however the doors couldn't open fast enough.

Fear and rage flushed through his body as he shoved the stairs doors open and began sprinting up the stairs, taking three at a time. Getting to Erin was the only thing that mattered as he ignored his dangerously high heat rate.

He reached the top floor and flung the door open. His legs momentarily buckled at the top as he came down on one knee. Jay pushed himself back up looking towards the end of the hall where the suite doors were already wide open. He took off sprinting again ignoring the cry from his body after having sprinted up nineteen floors. He flew into the room, his chest heaving as his vision clouded over from lack of oxygen.

Jay saw Olinksy on his phone first as he frantically searched the room for Erin. His eyes briefly passed over Liam's motionless form on the ground as he spotted Ruzek in the coroner of the room crouching over something. "Where is.." Jay began as he stepped past Olinsky whose eyes followed him as the fabric from the red dress Erin was wearing caught his eye. Ruzek briefly looked over his shoulder towards him. Jay saw the look of complete anguish in Ruzek's eyes as he yelled past him, "Where the fuck are the paramedics!?"

With dizziness filing his head, he closed the rest of the distance to Ruzek was and instantly collapsed to his knees at the sight that filled his eyes. There she lay on the floor of the hotel room, her red dress becoming darker by the second.

Shock overtook his body as his brain failed to make the connection at first. He reached out and lightly touched Erin on her lifeless arm. "Erin, hey.." He softly shook her arm as his eyes traveled up to her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Jay's eyes continued down her body as his gaze froze on her stomach. Ruzek's hands were still forcefully pushing down on her as dark thick liquid seeped through his fingers. Blood. The shock faded away as devastating panic overtook him.

"No, No, No…you can't…oh god." Sobs racked his body as he pushed Ruzek out of the way and lifted the upper half of Erin's motionless body into his arms, his eyes now completely blurry from the unstoppable tears. He squeezed her to him as he kissed her abnormally cold lips. "You can't leave..You can't leave..You can't leave" He repeated between shaky breaths.

He didn't hear the sound of Voight's voice behind him telling him to let her go as he felt several arms pulling him back away from her. Jay instinctively struggled against the attempt to take him away. It took Voight, Olinsky and Antonio to pull him away.

A swarm of paramedics converged on Erin's form as the reality of the situation began to rush over Jay. His knees gave out as he began falling to the floor. Antonio and Olinsky each grabbed an arm as he dropped to the floor, keeping him up on his knees.

He barely made out the distant voice of Antonio telling him that she was going to be airlifted to Chicago Memorial. His eyes never left her as she was carefully moved to the flat board and lifted onto the gurney. Her hand hung limply over the side of the gurney as an oxygen mask was secured to her face.

Jay struggled to his feet as the paramedics hastily rolled her past him out of the room. He began to move towards door but Antonio and Ruzek held him back. "You can't go with her in the helicopter man," Ruzek said gently.

His eyes continued to follow the paramedics who were now jogging towards the elevators at the end of the hall. "I have to be with her..you don't understand.." Jay covered his face with his hands as he let out a frustrated yell. A shift in motion took place in him, pure devastation being replaced by concentrated rage, "What the fuck happened!? How the fuck could this happen!?" His chest heaved uncontrollably.

Voight stepped in close near Antonio and Ruzek who had their hands on Jay's shoulders, "You two escort him to the hospital. Make sure to keep him under control. I'm headed there now. Olinsky and Atwater will handle this scene until their relief arrives." Voight looked at Jay with uncharacteristically soft expression on his face before turning quickly and jogging down the hall.

Antonio and Ruzek exchanged a look before tentatively each taking a hold of one of his arms. "Common, let's go..she's going make it through this," Antonio said in a wavering voice.

The rage that had passed over Jay had completely drained his body of any more fight. He let himself be escorted by Antonio and Ruzek as they rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. The now silent tears rolling down his face. This morning he woke up happier than he could have ever imagined. Now he was facing losing the one person he couldn't live without.

###################################################################

I hope this chapter wasn't too dark/depressing. Please review and let me know what you think! Only two days till the much anticipated episode. Think they will string us along another week for the actual kiss, or take mercy on us and stop toying with our emotions!?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**JAY'S POV**

Jay sat in the fluorescently lit waiting room. His head leaned against the wall his chair backed up against. His face was stained with dried tear trails that left his eyes tired and red.

Jay looked down at his hands as they rested on his knees. He turned his hands over, exposing his palms. The scarlet red color that still penetrated the pores of his skin caused him to suck in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His mind kept telling him this wasn't real, but as he looked up into the neon flickering lights of the hospital and down then down at his hands, his cloak of denial dissolved from his mind.

Erin suffered a life threatening knife wound. When he first arrived at the hospital with Ruzek and Antonio, the doctor's told them that she was in surgery to repair massive internal bleeding. The rest of what the doctor said was a distant memory. His head had started to spin and Antonio and Ruzek forced him to sit down.

For the past four hours, he sat in the same chair, refusing to take the water and coffee Ruzek offered him. Antonio insisted he wash up, but running his fingers over the now dried and crusted blood that caked his hands, he felt like it was the only connection to Erin he had right now. He wasn't going to wash that away.

Voight had stepped outside minutes ago after taking a phone call. Olinksy and Atwater were still tied up at the scene from the few sentences Jay had caught before Voight disappeared.

No one had tried to talk to him which he was grateful for. Jay knew he was only hanging on by a thread so he appreciated the lack of conversation. As he leaned forward in his chair, running the fingers of one hand over the blood stains on his other, he heard the familiar sound of police radios approaching.

He looked up to see two uniformed CPD officers walking through the main doors to the nurses' desk. His eyes followed them as Voight re-enter the hospital. Jay shifted in his seat as he looked from Voight to the officers. He was sitting just close enough to make out one of the officers ask the nurse about Pencler.

Voight began walking towards Antonio who was sitting several seats away from Jay now. The reason for the officer's presence slowly sank in as Jay stood to his feet. His movement caused Ruzek to look up from his phone. Jay took a step forward as Ruzek dropped his phone into his coat pocket as he stood up from his chair.

"He's fucking alive?" Jay growled in a low venomous tone to no one in particular.

The officers disappeared down the hall to an elevator as Jay took a step in that direction. Voight stepped in front of his path and put a hand against his chest. "Halstead, you know I'd like nothing more than to drain the life from that bastard's eyes myself. He was brought into the trauma unit shortly after Lindsay and apparently is still in surgery. Peace of shit takes five bullets and still lives to fight." Voight ended shaking his head and removing his hand from Jay's chest.

Jay turned around and put his hands on top of his head in frustration as he took a few strides the opposite way. He had never wanted to end someone's life more than in this moment. Now Liam was here in the same hospital were Erin was fighting for her life.

Jay's breathing rapidly increase as he turned back to face Voight. "If Erin doesn't make it through this, there's no way he's making it through the night." He choked out as he pointed his finger in the direction the officers had disappeared; his eyes beginning to glaze over again.

Voight's lips slightly twitched as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Halstead, we all know what you are feeling and trust me when I say, if when it comes down to it, I'll handle it." His eyes were darker than normal as he reached out and placed a hand on Halstead's shoulder before turning and walking to the nurses' station.

Ruzek sat back down as Jay paced back and forth in front of him. "Common man sit back down, I'm sure the doctors will come out with good news soon," Ruzek tentatively said. Jay stopped in his tracks and pivoted on his heels to face Ruzek.

A look of regret washed over Ruzek's face as Jay stepped towards him. "Good news? What I want to fucking know is how you didn't get to her in time! You were supposed to be there for her if the op went south and now fucking look at us!" Jay realized his fists were clenched and quickly took a step back from Ruzek. He covered his face as he let out a frustrated grunt and collapsed into a chair one away from Ruzek.

Ruzek slowly lowered his head as he stared at the floor. Jay sighed heavily as he turned to look at Ruzek. "Hey, I'm..I'm sorry. I know you did everything you could. I just can't believe that peace of shit is still breathing while she's up there fighting for her life." His shoulders sagged and he let himself slide down further into the chair. Jay turned his head to stare back down the hospital corridor, desperately trying to will the doctors to appear.

Ruzek looked back up from his lap as he sighed, "I want him to suffer just as much as you do. And I'm…I'm so sorry I couldn't get to Erin sooner." Ruzek's voice quivered as he said Erin's name. Jay closed his eyes and silently nodded before leaning his head back against the wall once again.

He had almost drifted off to a restless sleep when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. His eyes shot open as he sat up in his chair rubbing his eyes into focus. Two white coats, one holding a clipboard, were walking towards them and his breath caught in his throat. Jay leaned forward in his chair and slowly came to his feet.

Voight walked over towards them from the nurses' station as Antonio and Ruzek stood from their chairs. The doctors were talking amongst each other as they approached.

Voight was the first to speak as he interrupted the doctors. "Is there any news on Lindsay, Erin?" The urgency in his voice caused Jay's eyes to drift over his face momentarily before refocusing on the doctors.

The doctor with the clipboard stepped forward and nodded his head. "Yes, she was just moved to a room." He paused as he flipped through his chart. "Fourth floor, room 402." The doctor looked back up to Voight as he continued. "We were able to stop most of the bleeding during surgery however her right lung, right kidney and part of her liver sustained lacerating damaged from the initial trauma of the knife. We were able to remove the portion of her damaged kidney and stop the bleeding to her liver, but she's not completely out of the woods."

The doctor looked at each of them before continuing, "She is currently still under anesthesia, a sort of induced coma state, but she can have one visitor at a time. If anything changes, myself or my staff will update you immediately." The doctor turned to leave but Jay reached out and grabbed his coat.

"Wait, Doc, what does this mean? She's going to be okay right?" He asked as Voight reached out and pulled his hand off the doctor.

The doctor adjusted his coat but did not appear flustered. "It means she survived surgery and is stable for now. Only time will tell if she develops any complications. Her body as suffered a major trauma and she needs time to heal. She might wake up in a few hours or it might be a few days. It is up to her." He said quietly.

Voight nodded and quietly thanked the doctor before the doctor turned and disappeared back down the hallway corridor he appeared from.

Voight turned back to Ruzek and Antonio. "Okay, Halstead and I will go up first. You two stay here in case Atwater and Olinksy make it here before we get back".

Voight placed his hand on Jay's shoulder once again. "Let's go see her." Jay nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he quietly followed Voight to the elevator.

The ride up to the fourth floor was painfully slow as Jay chewed on the inside of his lip. The information the doctor gave him was still swirling around in his head and he was struggling to process it. He clung to the one piece of information he could process, she was a live.

The elevator doors opened and Voight stepped into the hall, looking both ways before motioning for Jay to follow him down the left hallway.

Voight stopped a few feet from one of the rooms before slowly turning to face him. "Halstead, it seems we have a few things to talk about but now is definitely not the time. " Voight shifted on his feet as he looked at the pure anguish in Jay's face. "I want you to go in there first." Voight said as he motioned with his head towards the door.

Jay's eyes slowly made their way to the door as he felt his chest tighten. He nodded slightly to Voight as he slowly walked towards the door, pushing it open and quietly stepping insie.

The sound of machines instantly invaded his ears as his eyes tried to focus on the single hospital bed located in the coroner of the room.

His breath caught in his throat as he first noticed Erin's hair which was spread across the hospital pillow her head rested on. He stepped forward to the foot of the bed, scanning her body. Everything from her waist and below was covered. Her right side was bandaged heavily, and the exposed skin around the bandage was stained a dull yellow/orange color.

Despite the amount of wires connected to her, her face looked rather peaceful as Jay focused on the rise and fall of her chest. His eyes followed her arms down the side of her body and stopped on her hands which were resting next to either hip.

Jay let himself fall to his knees next to the bed as he rested his head against the edge. He momentarily closed his eyes as he listened to the artificial machines around him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up and took her right hand in both of his. He slowly brought her limp hand to his lips as he placed a delicate kiss on top.

"I'm so sorry," He began as his vision turned blurry with tears. "Please come back to me," He continued in a whisper. The tears were once again falling from his already exhausted eyes.

"We have so much to do still. I haven't even told you….how much I love you Erin." Jay rested his forehead against her hand as his tears spilled onto her skin. "I can't go on in this life without you. Please, please don't ask me to." His words trailed off as his eyelids sagged heavily from exhaustion. He closed his eyes briefly as his heart rate finally slowed to the rhythm of beeps echoing in the room.

##################################################################################

I know it doesn't need to be said but, last episode was beyond amazing! Who would have thought we would get half naked Linstead. Sign me up for a whole lot more!

And please be kind and review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**JAYS POV**

Jay felt his body lightly shaking as he lifted his head. His vision appeared hazy as he fought to focus on anything. The dull aching in his knees brought him back to the small fluorescently lit room. His heart sunk in his chest again as he realized the past day's events had not been the nightmare he had desperately hoped for but reality.

Jay traced his fingers down Erin's arm to her still motionless hand. He took her hand in his once again while he traced small circles with his thumb. He heard the deep clearing of a throat behind him which caused him to flinch momentarily before quickly spinning around, keeping a protective hand on Erin.

Voight stood behind him with both palms raised towards him. "Easy Halstead." Jay sighed as he ran a still blood crusted hand over his tired face. "Jesus Voight. How long have you been there?"

Voight crossed his arms as he looked from Jay to Erin. "Long enough to know you need some rest Halstead. You've been asleep for over thirty minutes in here. Time for you to go clean yourself up." Voight's eyes went to Jay's hands as he placed an emphasis on the last three words.

Jay turned from Voight back towards Erin. He stroked her cheek lightly as he silently shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm right where I need to be," he said in a little more than a whisper.

Voight uncrossed his arms and stepped to the head of the hospital bed. Jay could feel Voight's eyes burning a hole into the side of his head but he kept his gaze on Erin.

"Halstead this isn't a request. You are going to go clean yourself up and at least eat something. Do you really want Erin to wake and see her blood still all over you? Have you stopped to think about that?" Voight slightly raised his voice and Jay could tell his blood was beginning to boil at his resistance.

Jay looked down briefly at his hands again. "I'll wash my hands off okay? But I'm staying here." Jay kept his eyes on Erin face as he answered.

"I think you forgot who you are talking to Halstead. This isn't a choice. Ruzek is going with you. I'll stay with Erin." Voight's voice was surprising clam as he motioned with his hand to someone outside the door.

Jay looked over his shoulder and sighed as he saw Ruzek poke his head in. "I don't need a babysitter." Jay pushed out through a clenched jaw.

"Go Halstead. I'm not asking again. If anything changes before you get back I'll call you." Voight pulled a chair over to the side of Erin's bed, sitting down.

Jay let his shoulders sag as he released Erin's hand from his, letting his fingers linger on her hand momentarily before turning to face Voight.

"Alright, I'll go clean-up and change. Then I'm coming straight back." Jay said in a slightly challenging tone.

Voight pursed his lips slightly before nodding.

Jay ran his eyes one more time over Erin's form before slowly walking out of the room.

Ruzek was quiet as he and Jay walked outside the Hospital doors into the night's air. "So I'll take you to your place to get some clothes?" Ruzek asked in somewhat of a questioning tone.

Jay absently mindedly nodded as he got into the passenger seat of Ruzek's car. "Actually…you'll have to take me to Erin's to get my clothes." Jay felt Ruzek turn towards him, as he was about to put the keys into the ignition. Ruzek's hand froze as he leaned back in the driver's seat.

"I think a lot of things are beginning to make sense to me now," Ruzek said with a slight smile on his lips as he looked into the rearview mirror at the still very dark bruise around his nose. "I can't say I'm all that surprised." He said as his lips twitched upwards.

Jay bit the inside of his cheek as he sighed. "It's not what you think. Well…okay it's a little bit of what you think I guess. My apartment was flooded and I have been staying with her for a little bit is all." He avoided contact with Ruzek's which didn't stop the wide smile Jay saw creeping onto Ruzek's lips from the coroner of his eyes.

"Right, Common I'm not Voight. I think it's great you two finally…well you know." Ruzek was full smile now.

Jay let his head roll to his left shoulder as he looked at Ruzek's goofy smile. "Would you just shut up and drive already." Jay responded with a tinge of annoyance and amusement. "Just don't say anything to Voight alright?" He continued, looking back towards the hospital.

Ruzek put the keys into the ignition, finally starting the car. "No worries man. I wouldn't dream of being the one to drop that bomb on Voight ," Ruzek said chuckling slightly to himself. "I can't guarantee he hasn't already caught on a little after today though," Ruzek finished, his smile fading as the day's events washed over him.

Jay closed his eyes. The image of Erin's lifeless body on the floor of the hotel room flooded his mind once again. "Yeah, but right now Voight is least of my concerns," He mumbled as Ruzek pulled away from the curb.

**ERIN'S POV**

She fought the darkness as a faint voice invaded her senses. A wave of panic rushed over her as she fought to open her eyes and move her body. It was like she was trapped outside her body in dark dungeon. She tried to calm the rising terror that was invading her mind as she focused on the voice that seemed to be getting closer.

An electric bolt of hope rushed through her as she knew she could recognize that voice anywhere, Hank. Erin wanted nothing more than to run towards that voice and wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't shake the weighed darkness that was still holding her down.

Voight sat in the chair next to Erin with his arms crossed. He didn't quite know what he was supposed to say in a situation like this. He softly tapped his foot and let his eyes wander over Erin's face. He sighed softly as he scooted forward in his chair, placing a hand lightly on her knee.

"I've been told that talking to people while they are coming out of a coma can help so…I'll give it my best shot," Voight ran his free hand over his chin as he continued.

"I don't think I tell you enough how proud I am of you," He said as he lightly squeezed her knee. "Camille and I could have never imagined you to become more of a woman than you are." Voight lowered his head, letting his hand leave her knee to take her hand in his.

He looked down as his lap as he held her hand tenderly in his. "It's my fault Erin. I shouldn't have put you in this position," He shook his head as he continued. "The OP was too rushed. I wanted to catch that piece of shit so bad I put you in unnecessary danger." He looked up to her face as he continued to hold her hand.

"The team needs you. I need you," Voight softy chuckled at his next thought. "And Halstead…Well he is beyond a mess. I can see you haven't lost the effect you have on men. Don't let Halstead be another broken heart in the trail." Voight leaned forward in his chair and lowered his head letting out a defeated sigh.

Erin struggled against the darkness as she listened to Hank. She felt a tingling sensation beginning in her feet. It slowly began to creep up her body. Her foot involuntarily jerked as the tingling made its way to her hands. The sensation quickly spread to the rest of her body as her fingers lightly moved against the warm hand that held hers.

She pushed her eyelids apart as the blinding light invaded her senses. She slammed her eyes back shut as she let out a muffled moan. Erin slowly opened her eyes this time, letting them adjust. A white haze distorted everything as her eyes moved from left to right trying to bring anything into focus.

She felt her hand squeeze as a hazy figure stood over her. "Erin..Erin, can you hear me?" She tried swallowing the dry lump in her throat to speak but the unbearable pain of the action caused her to wince.

"Hey, I need a doctor in here!" The sound of Voight yelling caused Erin to fight past the dry lump in her throat as she raspily croaked out, "Owe Hank, can you dial it down just a few notches.." Her voice trailed off as the dryness became overwhelming.

Voight placed his hand on her arm as a rare smile began to play on his face. "You really had me going for a second you know." He lightly stroked her face with the back of his palm.

Erin struggled to sit up as Voight placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You are staying right there while I get the doctor." Voight squeezed her shoulder as he gently pushed her back into the pillow.

He turned and walked towards the door, turning around at the threshold. "Thank you for coming back to us," He softly said before disappearing out the doorway.

Erin smiled slightly to herself as she watched him disappear out the doorway. Her whole body ached in fiery pain. She looked down at herself and tried desperately to remember what happened but the pounding pain in her head was clouding her memory. Erin closed her eyes tight as she willed the pain to go away. The only clear thought that entered her mind was Jay. Holding on to the image of his face, she drifted back off to a restless sleep.

###############################################################################

Well the writers once again gave us an awesome episode yesterday! I hope they keep it coming. Now that I've a taste of on-screen Linstead (um and shirtless Halstead), I don't think I can go without.

And Thank you to all that Review. I do really appreciate every single one :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**JAY'S POV**

Jay tapped his foot impatiently as Ruzek drove back to the hospital. Being in Erin's apartment without her had only made the time away from her that much more difficult.

Ruzek was talking non-stop on the ride back. He was on a rant about Burgess' new partner, Roman.

"So it's not just his smugness, but I heard he is also known for having a thing for every female partner he's ever had. Not that I don't worry about Kim enough just staying safe out there, now I have to worry about this womanizer…" Ruzek stopped mid-sentence at the sound coming from next to him.

Jay couldn't help contain himself anymore as he laughed from the passenger seat. From the looks of it Ruzek didn't seem as amused.

"Did I miss some punchline Halstead?" He asked as he looked from Jay back to the road.

Jay was working hard to catch his breath and he had to admit it felt great to laugh. "I'm sorry dude but…womanizer? Are we talking about the same Roman? I can't imagine he has that many smooth moves." Jay looked over and saw Ruzek clench his jaw. "I'm serious Adam, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Jay finished, leaning back in his seat while taking a sip of water.

Ruzek smiled slightly as he looked at Jay out of his periphery, "Are you hitting on me Halstead?"

Jay immediately choked on his water and began uncontrollably coughing. "There isn't enough alcohol in the world," Jay got out between coughs.

Ruzek was laughing now as well. "Common, I can share with Erin." Ruzek's smile faded at his mention of Erin.

Jay sighed, his laughter subsiding as he looked out the windshield. The hospital was only a block away and he had already released his seatbelt in anticipation of jumping out of the car.

He looked over to Ruzek and could tell me was deep in thought again. Jay really did appreciate him helping him out the past few hours. "Hey thanks for being my chaperone. And no worries about this Roman guy. If worse comes to worse, we can bring him down to Voight's cage," Jay offered with a smile.

A slow smile spread across Ruzek's face. "Glad to know I have you on my side Halstead," Ruzek started as he gently touched his nose. "God knows you can throw a hell of a right hook." He finished still smiling.

Jay smirked, "Yeah I am really sorry about that."

Ruzek pulled up to the curb, "Hey, I deserved it. And it's water under the bridge now." Ruzek said as he patted Jay on the shoulder.

He nodded as they both got out of the car. Jay shoved his hands into his jean pockets and let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding in. He hadn't received a call from Voight while he was gone so he assumed there was still no change.

Jay and Ruzek walked into the hospital making their way to the elevator. They stepped into an elevator as Jay pushed the button for the fourth floor several times. His heart began to beat faster in his chest at the anticipation of being next to Erin again. He shook his head as he realized even unconscious, she could make his heart leap from his chest.

The elevator seemed to climb those four floors at an excruciating rate. When the doors finally opened, Jay practically stumbled out through the doors as he headed for her room. He came to the room and noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Jay furrowed his brow before pushing the door open and stepping inside. His heart skipped in his chest and seemed to catch in his throat. He stepped into the room further as he spun around looking at every inch the small room. No one was in here. Jay's breathing increased as he ran outside the room again checking the room number. 402. This was the room.

He reached up with his arms and put his hands on his head as he looked around desperately. Where was she he asked himself as panic rose in his chest?

Ruzek had finally made it to the room and looked at Jay questioningly as he poked his head in the room.

"Where the fuck is she Ruzek? She was just here!" Jay was leaning against the wall of the room trying to calm his breaths.

Ruzek looked just as confused as he looked around for a staff member, double checking the room they were at.

Jay spotted a flash of white from a doctor's coat as someone approached from down the hall. He pushed himself away from the wall and yelled down the hall, "Hey, I need help over here!" Jay began walking quickly towards the doctor who had stopped in his tracks.

The doctor looked alarmed and began to back pedal as Jay quickly closed the gap between them.

Jay pointed his finger out at the doctor as he continued forward. "No, what happened to the woman in 402? Erin Lindsay. Where is she? What happened to her!?" Jay came within a few feet of the doctor.

"Sir, just calm down. You said room 402?" The doctor had his hands up in front of him as he tentatively took one more step back.

"That's what I fucking said. Erin Lindsay! She was in that room not even two hours ago so where.." Jay had attracted the attention of a few nurses and other doctors who also begun to approach their location.

"Excuse me sir, you need to lower your voice. Now, you said you are looking for someone?" One of the female nurses asked in little more than a whisper.

Jay threw his hands up in the air and leaned his head back. "Room 402! The woman in there, she's not there. Where is she!?" Jay was breathing so heavily he felt himself becoming light-headed again.

One of the nurses placed her hand on his back as she softly said, "Sir you need to take some deep breaths before you hyperventilate."

Jay swatted the hand away from him as his eyes burned with frustrated tears. "I don't need to do anything besides have you tell me where Erin Lindsay is!" Jay was now at full scream.

Ruzek had stayed back, afraid to intercede this time. He got out his cell phone and pushed Voight's contact.

############################################

**ERIN'S POV**

After about twenty minutes of being awake, she had already been moved down the hall to a non-ICU room. Erin had to admit it was nice to have a window in the room at least. She hated being in hospitals let alone the patient.

The doctors gave her something pretty good for the pain a few minutes ago and she had to admit she was beginning to feel like she was floating on a cloud.

Her head was buzzing with a warm fuzziness. She looked down at her hospital gown and frowned. She still wasn't able to remember exactly how she ended up here. She reached down and touched her side which was still heavily bandaged under her thin gown. She poked at her stomach slightly, smirking when she didn't feel anything.

"I can't feel a thing," Erin began out loud to herself. "It must just be a scratch," Her words had a slight slur as she continued to speak out loud.

She pushed herself to a seated position using her arms. She blinked a few times as the room spun at the sudden change. She reached up and touched her head as a dizzy wave washed over her.

Erin chuckled as she inspected her right hand which had the IV. Her eyes followed the tubes up to a clear baggie containing a liquid. She smiled slightly. "This must be the good stuff," She said as she ripped the IV out of her hand.

She removed the rest of the wiring attached to her, ignoring the beeps of protest from the machines next to her.

She scooted to the edge of the bed as she let her feet slide to the cool floor. Erin licked her lips as she looked towards the door. She was dying for some water. She knew Voight had gone down stairs to do something with paperwork and she didn't want to wait for him to come back.

Erin slowly came to her feet, feeling the room spin as she did. She gripped the bed as she giggled to herself again. She realized she hadn't felt this high since she was sixteen.

She began slowly walking towards the door. When she reached it, she pushed it open and stepped into the hall. She looked around for someone but didn't see anyone.

Erin chewed her bottom lip as she looked down at her stomach. She noticed a red spot forming on her gown and lifted it up. Her bandage was beginning to seep blood and she placed her hand on top of it. She raised her eyebrow as she pushed against it and still didn't feel anything.

She continued to lick her lips as her overwhelming thirst outweighed the concern for the growing blood stain on her gown.

She began to walk down the hall when a sound made her stop in her tracks. Erin narrowed her eyes as she strained her neck upward in hopes it would help her hear better.

She could only make out distant yelling at first as she continued to walk down the short hallway. As she rounded the corner, the voice behind the yelling became crystal clear. Jay. Erin smiled as she continued to walk down the now longer hallway, hearing his voice getting closer.

She looked down at her gown and frowned at how big the red spot had gotten. She still didn't feel any pain. She quickened her pace as she made it to the corner of the hallway. As she rounded it, she leaned against the coroner for support as she tried to catch her breath.

Erin felt an uncontrollable smile spreading across her face as she saw the back of Jay's head. He had his hands on his head as he faced a trio of doctors and nurses.

Erin licked her lips as she strained her already raspy voice. The trip down the hall had made her cotton mouth even worse as she tried to call to Jay who was only about 30 feet away.

Her voice only squeaked as she let out a grunt of frustration. Erin pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly towards Jay.

"I'll calm down when.."

Erin lightly tapped Jay on his shoulder as her head swarmed with dizziness again.

Jay spun around so quickly she stumbled one step back reaching her arms out and grabbing the fabric of Jay's jacket for support.

**JAY'S POV**

The hard expression plastered on Jay's face immediately melted away as he reached out wrapped his arms around Erin. His breaths were short and hurried as he let out a soft whimper.

"Erin, oh my god… what are you doing baby?" Jay leaned back looking her over, the shock of seeing her awake still not completely setting in.

Erin reached out and stroked Jay's face as she grinned, her eyes feeling heavy once again. "I went looking for water, but I definitely found something better," she whispered in a slow slur.

Jay noticed the dark red liquid pooling on her hospital gown and immediately sucked in a breath.

He spun his head around as he kept a hold of Erin, "I need help here!" He yelled to the sea of white coats behind him.

Jay's eyes began to well up as he turned back to face Erin and stroked her face.

She smiled as her eyes closed and her body collapsed against Jay. Jay let himself back into the wall, sliding down the length of it with Erin in his arms. Jay cradled her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his hands trembling.

Still smiling with her eyes closed she whispered, "It's just a scratch Jay." Her eyes slowly opened again as Jay let out an uncontrollable sobbing laugh. He pressed his lips to her forehead as he closed his eyes, "I love you," He whispered against her cool skin as a gurney was hastily rolled up next to him.

Jay let the doctors lift her onto the gurney, quickly wheeling her back towards ICU. He struggled to his feet as he began to follow the trail of doctors.

"Halstead." Jay stopped immediately and spun around at the voice. Voight was walking from the elevator towards him. Rage surged throughout his body as he clenched his jaw and began closing the space to Voight. The fact that his next move might get him fired didn't even create a twitch of hesitation in his body.

###################################################################

Who's excited for next week's Fire/PD crossover? I took today off after working an extra 12 hours last week and was able to get this out for you guys :) hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
